Romance Astral
by Imlch
Summary: Chariakko. Y una nueva maestra (otra vez) trae problemas a la escuela.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un tiempo en la academia y todas las brujas disfrutaban como nunca su estadía ahí. Desde que Akko y las demás habían liberado la magia que cambiaría al mundo, hubo un resurgimiento de energía mágica y las piedras filosofales eran cada vez más potentes. Se decía que si ese incremento continuaba, pronto ya no necesitarían de las piedras y podrían hacer magia en todo momento y lugar. Ahora había magia en abundancia y parecía que la ésta disfrutaría de un renacer. Nadie volvería a decir que la magia es inútil.

Y de todas las brujas, la más feliz era Akko. Por fin comenzaba a mejorar, sus calificaciones subieron, Diana ahora la respetaba, Finnelan también y por sobre todo, lo que más le gustaba era pasar tiempo con su profesora favorita.

Akko creía que era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado, que Chariot, su ídolo de la infancia, y Úrsula, la maestra que tanto creyó en ella, fueran la misma persona. Úrsula y Akko pasaban bastante tiempo juntas en la torre de astronomía, la bruja pelirroja le enseñaba a Akko de todo y se les hacía muy tarde platicando de eso y aquello. Akko disfrutaba especialmente escuchar las anécdotas de la maestra.

-Y entonces –dijo Chariot una noche en su torre, a la luz de una vela-, Croix se acercó mientras las demás reían y me dijo que tenía la boca manchada de leche. Fue tan vergonzoso.

Akko rio.

-Me encantan sus historias, maestra. No me canso de ellas. Su vida es muy divertida.

-¿Te lo parece? Bueno, seguro sirve para hacer reír a los demás. Por cierto, tú también tendrías muchas cosas lindas y divertidas que contar. Has pasado por mucho en tan poco tiempo. Me da gusto ver que has progresado bastante. Sé que serás una gran bruja algún día, siempre estuvo en tu destino.

-Gracias, maestra. Significa mucho viniendo de usted.

Entonces, la pelirroja vio que Akko daba el último trago a su té y ponía la taza vacía en la mesa.

-¿Te gustaría más té?

Para desilusión de Chariot, en ese momento, el reloj marcó las diez.

-Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? –dijo Akko, triste-. Me encantaría otra taza y otra historia pero creo que debería irme ya.

-Parece que cada vez pasa más pronto el tiempo. ¿Nos veremos mañana?

-Claro que sí. No me lo perdería por nada.

Akko se despidió de Chariot y salió de la habitación de la profesora. Cuando estuvo sola, la pelirroja regresó a la mesa donde había compartido el té con Akko y volvió a sentarse. Se quedó por largo rato mirando frente a ella donde había estado su alumna sintiendo una presión en su pecho. Casi quería salir corriendo y decirle a Akko que no tenía por qué irse, pero se contuvo.

El tiempo pasó y la vela se extinguió, dejando a Chariot sólo iluminada con la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. "Me pregunto si Akko…", pensó la profesora. "No, Chariot, ya le hiciste daño una vez. Déjala en paz".

La maestra se levantó por fin y se dirigió a su vestidor para cambiar su ropa. Poco después ya estaba acostada pero no pudo dormir. Algo con nombre y apellido le quitaba el sueño.

-inter-

Al día siguiente, Akko, Sucy y Lotte despertaron muy temprano pues tenían clases con Finnelan a las siete de la mañana y debían estar ya sentadas en sus lugares para cuando la campana sonara o sería retraso. Y para empeorar las cosas, las tres ya tenían un par de retrasos así que uno más sería equivalente a detención.

-Esto es horrible –se quejó Akko-. Es inhumano poner una clase a esta hora. ¿Qué no sabe la profesora que el sueño a nuestra edad es importante?

-Deja de quejarte –dijo Sucy-. De todos modos te quedarás dormida en alguna clase así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Además, entre más temprano comiencen las clases –dijo Lotte-, más temprano estaremos libres.

Lotte lo decía con especial importancia pues desde que Diana y sus compañeras se suavizaron había comenzado una bonita relación de amistad con Bárbara. Ya que ni Akko ni Sucy compartían su afición por las novelas de "Cae La Noche", esperaba con ansias poder reunirse con Bárbara para discutir sobre los libros, hacer teorías o escribir fanfiction al respecto.

Sucy por su parte, ya que Lotte y Akko pasaban mucho tiempo con Bárbara y Úrsula, estaba muy feliz. Feliz de poder tener la habitación para ella sola por un par de horas. El tiempo lo ocupaba principalmente en preparar pociones o en leer literatura gótica y victoriana. Vaya que le encantaban el silencio y la soledad.

Por los pasillos de la academia, de camino a clases, se toparon con la nueva profesora de ilusiones: la señorita Saskia Amundsen, una bruja recién llegada de Noruega.

Hacía poco tiempo que Croix había encontrado una solución para que Chariot pudiera volar de nuevo y había vuelto a la academia como profesora. Pero no volvió sola. Croix había conocido a Saskia mientras viajaba por el mundo y se habían hecho amigas después de trabajar juntas en el Instituto de Innovación Mágica en París. Saskia había llamado a Croix diciéndole que deseaba cambiar de aires y ella la recomendó para Luna Nova, lo que Saskia aceptó encantada.

La profesora era una mujer de unos treinta años, alta y delgada, de piel muy pálida, ojos verdes y largo cabello negro ligeramente ondulado. Vestía con la tradicional túnica azul de la academia.

Desde que llegó se ganó a todas las alumnas y profesoras pues era una mujer muy carismática. Incluso Finnelan la aprobó pues a pesar de haber trabajado en innovación mágica, creía en las tradiciones y las promovía. "Es el ejemplo perfecto para las brujas jóvenes", había admitido Finnelan.

-Buenos días, señoritas –saludó Saskia amablemente.

-Buenos días, profesora Amundsen –saludaron al unísono las jóvenes brujas, quienes sentían bastante simpatía por la nueva maestra.

-Señorita Manbavaran, a usted no se le puede alejar de esas pociones, ¿verdad?

Saskia notó que mientras Akko y Lotte iban sólo sosteniendo sus libros, Sucy llevaba consigo unos tubos de ensayo con los que experimentaba mientras caminaba.

-Necesito agregar tres gotas de esta infusión de Descurainia Sophia en este tubo dentro de diez minutos, no podía dejarlas en mi habitación.

-Mmm, que interesante. ¿Prepara poción para transfigurar?

Akko, sospechando quién sería el objeto de pruebas, miró a Sucy acusadoramente. Mientras tanto, Saskia tomó el tubo donde estaba la mezcla azul de Sucy y la observó con cuidado.

-Yo tendría cuidado si fuera usted, señorita Manbavaran –dijo la maestra devolviéndole el tubo a Sucy-. Esta mezcla es muy volátil. En fin, espero verlas pronto en clase.

Sucy se sintió un poco molesta al recibir advertencias sobre una materia que dominaba como casi ninguna otra alumna, Diana siendo la única excepción. Ella estaba segura de haber hecho bien la poción. Pero por otro lado no podía negar que sí debía tener precaución extra.

Hasta ese momento, Akko, Sucy y Lotte sólo habían tenido un par de clases con Amundsen. Les había caído muy bien a las tres pues se notaba que enseñaba con pasión y que era una gran bruja, tan interesante como Croix y Chariot.

-Tengo muchas ganas de ir a clase de ilusiones otra vez –comentó Lotte-. Me parece tan emocionante esa clase.

-A mí también me gustó mucho –dijo Akko-. La profesora Saskia es asombrosa. La admiro casi como a Chariot y Croix. Creo que entre las tres hacen mucho por el futuro de la magia. Así debemos ser nosotras, ¿no creen?

Lotte asintió mientras Sucy seguía con su atención puesta en su mezcla, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Al poco rato, antes de llegar al salón, Sucy gritó.

-¡Akko, Lotte! ¡Cuidado!

Acto seguido la poción comenzó a hacer espuma y antes de que pudieran alejarse, se derramó salpicando por todas partes. Para mala suerte de las tres, sus uniformes resultaron manchados por el accidente.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah! –gritaron Lotte y Akko mientras otras alumnas llegaban corriendo a clase.

-No podemos entrar así a clase de Finnelan –dijo Lotte, alarmada-. Nos matará.

-No podemos hacer gran cosa. Ya no hay tiempo de regresar a cambiarnos –dijo Sucy resignada.

-¡Tranquilas! Esto se puede arreglar con magia –dijo Akko, confiada en sus florecientes habilidades.

Akko lanzó un hechizo limpiador pero no consiguió que los uniformes quedaran presentables pues aún se notaba cierto tono azulado en sus blusas que debían ser blancas.

-Estamos muertas –dijo Lotte al ver que Finnelan había aparecido y entrado al salón sin hacer mayor ruido.

Las tres brujas intentaron entrar también al salón sin llamar la atención de la estricta profesora pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que no había escapatoria.

-Kagari, Yanson, y Manbavaran –anunció Finnelan desde el frente del salón-. Son las siete con dos minutos. Llegan tarde de nuevo. Les informo que deberán cumplir castigo en detención.

-Maravilloso –dijo Akko, apesadumbrada mientras ella y sus amigas ocupaban sus lugares-. Gracias, Sucy. De una forma u otra siempre salgo perdiendo con esas pociones tuyas.


	2. Chapter 2

La clase de ilusiones por fin llegó y contrario a lo que ocurría con Finnelan, todas las brujas llegaban temprano por gusto. Incluso Akko estaba emocionada. Saskia llegó.

-Bienvenidas, alumnas. Me da mucho gusto volver a verlas. Hoy vamos a continuar hablando sobre cómo penetrar en los sentidos. Algo obviamente clave a la hora de crear ilusiones perfectas. Si no logran adueñarse de lo que otros perciben, nunca lograrán una ilusión convincente. Bien, necesito un par de voluntarias…

La clase continuó de manera normal. Todas las alumnas ponían atención como en ninguna otra clase aun sabiendo que rara vez utilizarían esa magia, al menos si se mantenían por el buen camino, pues usar las ilusiones era algo muy controlado y hacer uso indebido de ellas era delito en el mundo mágico.

Como de costumbre, Diana fue la mejor en la clase aunque esta vez Akko se desempeñó de forma competente. Toda la clase la pasaron intentando hacer que sus compañeras vieran objetos de un color distinto al que realmente eran, algo básico pero que costó bastante trabajo a la mayoría.

Cuando Saskia se acercó para evaluar a Akko y sus amigas, notó que sus blusas estaban algo azuladas. La profesora les dedicó una mirada que parecía decir "se los dije". Hizo un comentario respecto de ser más cuidadosas con las pociones, les corrigió lo que necesitaba ser corregido, y se alejó.

-Bueno, se nos acabó el tiempo –dijo Saskia a la clase cuando sonó la campana-. Nos veremos mañana. Recuerden que el festival de Samhain se acerca y me dieron permiso de estar a cargo de uno de los eventos. Planeo algo especial y voy a necesitar su ayuda, quien quiera participar sólo tiene que decírmelo.

-inter-

Las clases terminaron y a las chicas les tocaba cumplir su detención en la biblioteca, ayudando a ordenar nuevos documentos académicos y literarios que habían llegado recién. La encargada de la tarea era Diana, lo que en otro momento hubiera sido terrible pero ahora solía ser más amable con Akko y sus amigas. Aun así, no era del todo agradable pues ella a pesar de ser una excelente alumna tenía que pasar su tarde haciendo el trabajo como las demás.

-Qué aburrido es todo esto –dijo Akko dejando caer un par de libros sobre una mesa-. La maestra es muy injusta. Dos minutos no es nada, además, ahí estábamos. Hubiéramos entrado a tiempo si no fuera por Sucy.

-Akko, ¿tengo que recordarte de quién fue la culpa de que llegáramos tarde las otras dos veces? –preguntó Sucy en su habitual tono monótono.

-No, no es necesario.

Mientras Akko, Sucy y Lotte estaban ocupadas ordenando los libros en los estantes, Diana se acercó.

-Supongo que los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper –dijo Diana refiriéndose al castigo de las tres-. Si no te quejaras tanto Akko, terminarías antes.

-¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¿No te parece molesto tener que hacer este tipo de cosas cuando tú no estás castigada?

-Para nada. Yo siempre me he ofrecido para ayudar en lo que pueda. Y hablando de ayudar, ¿van a participar en el festival de Samhain? El año pasado hicieron algo espectacular, creo que le harían bien al festival algo como eso para evitar la monotonía en la que estaba cayendo.

-No lo sé –respondió Akko-. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué clase de evento tiene planeado la profesora Saskia. Si es algo genial definitivamente debemos ser parte de su equipo, ¿verdad, chicas?

-Sí, yo también estoy muy interesada en eso –dijo Lotte-. Deberíamos anotarnos. ¿Te parece, Sucy?

-Como quieran –respondió Sucy en automático al oír su nombre.

Sucy hacía tiempo que no prestaba la debida atención pues había encontrado un libro que había llamado su atención y ya estaba perdida en sus páginas. Diana notó que era uno de sus libros favoritos y le sorprendió ver a alguien como Sucy leer " _Northanger Abbey_ ".

-Por cierto, Diana, ¿qué opinas de la nueva profesora? –preguntó Akko-. ¿Verdad que es genial?

-No deberías decir eso tan fuerte. Si te escuchara la profesora Úrsula, seguro que se pondría celosa. Pensaría que ahora admiras a alguien más que a ella. Pero ya que preguntas, me parece una persona muy interesante. Aunque me gustaría conocerla un poco más antes de dejarme llevar tanto. Recuerden que no es oro todo lo que brilla.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras más y Diana se retiró. Poco después, Akko, Sucy (con el libro) y Lotte se fueron del lugar.

-inter-

Más tarde ese día, Akko estaba de nuevo en la torre de astronomía con la profesora Úrsula. No había tenido clase con ella ese día y tampoco la vio por la escuela pues Chariot estaba ocupada con sus clases y con los preparativos para el día del evento así que Akko estaba especialmente ansiosa por verla.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –preguntó Chariot, sentada a la mesa con su alumna.

-Pudo ser mejor. Llegamos tarde a clase de Finnelan y nos castigó. Pasé la tarde acomodando los libros nuevos en la biblioteca. Pero al menos me divertí en clase de ilusiones con la señorita Saskia.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues ojalá ella no se convierta en tu nueva maestra favorita.

-Eso jamás. Nadie podría tomar su lugar, maestra Úrsula.

La pelirroja soltó una risita.

-Sólo bromeaba. Me da gusto que encuentre cosas que te apasionen, como la astronomía. Por cierto, hoy hay un cielo despejado y el cielo se ve hermoso. Mira, se pueden ver Ursa Major y Ursa Minor.

Chariot y Akko se acercaron al telescopio en el observatorio y la maestra le mostró a Akko las estrellas. Desde que las siete palabras habían sido activadas, la constelación brillaba más que nunca.

-Me encanta, esto es hermoso –dijo Akko, maravillada-. ¿Sabe, profesora? Estas estrellas siempre me recuerdan a usted.

El comentario de Akko hizo que Úrsula se ruborizara. Afortunadamente, a la luz de las estrellas no podía notarlo.

-¿De verdad? Oh… bueno, yo… me alaga. Yo también pienso en ti siempre que las veo.

-Qué linda es usted –dijo Akko retirándose del telescopio para abrazar a la profesora.

La noche pasó y la visita de Akko tenía que llegar a su fin luego de más té e historias de su profesora favorita. Akko había comenzado a despedirse y ya estaba en camino a la puerta cuando Chariot interrumpió, levantándose también.

-Espera, Akko…

-¿Sí?

-Yo quería preguntarte si…

Chariot no encontraba las palabras pues temía que fuera inapropiado. "No te acobardes ahora, Chariot", se decía a sí misma. "Pregunta".

-…bueno, ya que mañana no tienes tantas clases, tal vez podríamos salir a dar un paseo.

-¿De verdad? –Akko se emocionó-. Sí, me encantaría. Pero no quisiera importunarla.

-No te preocupes, tampoco tengo mucho trabajo mañana. Había pensado que nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de salir juntas a la ciudad y podríamos aprovechar mañana para salir a tomar aire fresco. Hay muchos lugares que me gustaría mostrarte, Glastonbury es un lugar muy bonito.

-Sí que lo es, y aún más si puedo verlo con usted.

-Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos vemos a las cuatro mañana en la entrada a la academia?

-Perfecto, ahí estaré. Nos vemos mañana, maestra.

Akko salió de la habitación de Chariot. La profesora comenzó a dar saltitos de emoción, no podía creer que se había atrevido a invitarla a salir y estaba muy feliz porque Akko había aceptado.

-inter-

Esa misma noche, Croix salió de su laboratorio para colarse en la cocina y buscar algo de comer. Esperaba pasar desapercibida pero para su mala suerte, una bruja la encontró en el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina.

-Ah, eres tú, Saskia –dijo Croix aliviada al ver que era su amiga.

-¿A quién esperabas? –preguntó la nueva maestra con una sonrisa.

-A nadie. Quería entrar a tomar algo de comida, no bajé a cenar porque me entretuve viendo mi serie. Ya sabes cómo es Badcock con el tema de la comida, o no.

-No, no lo sé. Soy nueva aquí, ¿recuerdas?

Croix siguió caminando hacia la cocina e hizo una seña a su amiga que la siguiera.

-Sobre eso, ¿cómo te has sentido desde que comenzaste a dar clase?

-Espléndidamente. Me encantan las alumnas, el futuro de la magia se ve muy prometedor con todas esas jóvenes talentosas. Y al parecer les he caído bien, eso me motiva.

-Qué bueno que te hayas adaptado.

Croix entró en la cocina y encontró algo de pastel. Cortó un pedazo para sí misma y le ofreció a Saskia pero ella lo rechazó.

-Oye, por cierto –dijo Saskia-. Me contaste que el Grand Triskelion fue liberado por esa joven, Atsuko Kagari, ¿verdad?-Croix asintió-. Me sorprende que una bruja tan joven y sin herencia mágica haya logrado tal cosa. Se ve tan normal.

-Así parece, pero siempre fue muy determinada y tiene más talento del que se puede apreciar a simple vista. Es capaz de mucho. Es como Chariot.

-Bueno, pues creo que me gustaría saber más de ella. Procuraré acercarme más a ella. Tal vez podamos ser amigas.

-Seguro que sí. Cambiando de tema, ¿qué hacías por aquí tan tarde?

-Estaba en la biblioteca. Mientras preparaba mi clase de mañana me surgió un par dudas y fui a cerciorarme de que mi información era correcta. Ya iba a acostarme. Mejor te dejo por ahora.

-Está bien, buenas noches. No digas que me viste por aquí.

-Ni una palabra. Pero si fuera tú, tendría cuidado de no hacer un desastre, todo está impecable. Buenas noches.

Cuando Croix estuvo sola, recargó su cuerpo contra el borde de la mesa y sin querer golpeó la bandeja donde estaba el resto del pastel, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

"Genial", pensó Croix. "Ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre y dejé mi varita en la torre".


	3. Chapter 3

Las clases concluyeron temprano y para Akko el salir por primera vez con Chariot era algo muy emocionante. Les había costado un tiempo a las dos pasar de ser alumna y profesora a ser amigas pero por fin había pasado. Ambas brujas se reunieron en la entrada de la academia a las cuatro y juntas volaron por la Ley Line hacia St. Michael's Tower, y de ahí al pueblo.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a High Street y, aunque sí podían seguir usando las escobas ahora que la magia tenía más alcance, prefirieron dejar sus escobas en la tienda "Last Wednesday Society" y caminar.

A lo largo de Main Street había muchos lugares muy bonitos de los cuales Chariot tenía muy buenos recuerdos. Recorriendo la calle, Akko iba contándole su día a la maestra y ésta escuchaba con mucho gusto. Su corazón latía más de lo normal por la emoción que sentía de tener una cita con Akko, aunque no se atreviera a llamarla de ese modo en voz alta.

-En fin, a pesar de haber sido un día corto –decía Akko-, sí que fue pesado.

-Pero nada que no puedas manejar –dijo Chariot con orgullo-. Además, es un día muy hermoso, relájate.

Antes de ir a tomar algo, Chariot le mostró a Akko partes históricas del pueblo.

-Aquí es la iglesia de St. John the Baptist-dijo Chariot cuando llegaron frente a una construcción impresionante-. Data del siglo XV y es un sitio muy importante. Además de muy bonito. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es muy bonito. Creo que soy muy distraída, ya había pasado por esta calle y no me había detenido a mirar este lugar.

-Mira, en este jardín solíamos relajarnos Croix y yo luego de exámenes difíciles. Una vez, una manzana cayó de ese árbol y golpeó a Croix en la cabeza. De la pena, se puso casi tan roja como la manzana.

Ambas brujas rieron. Entonces, a Akko se le ocurrió algo.

-Maestra Úrsula, ¿usted y la profesora Croix nunca fueron, ya sabe, algo más que amigas?

Ante la pregunta, fue Chariot quien se puso roja como manzana.

-No, para nada, ¿cómo crees? –respondió Chariot nerviosa-. Ella y yo sólo somos amigas.

-Se sonrojó, yo creo que oculta algo –insistió Akko.

-Es verdad, ella y yo nunca hubiéramos sido una buena pareja. Es sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa.

Akko dejó el tema y continuaron. Siguieron viendo partes de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a las ruinas de la abadía de Glastonbury. Akko reconoció el lugar inmediatamente. Era el lugar en donde se había escondido para llorar cuando se enteró que Chariot había robado su magia y donde Diana la encontró poco después. Chariot no sabía esto y comenzó a hablarle sobre la historia del lugar pero de pronto, Akko la interrumpió echando sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazándola muy fuerte.

La pelirroja se sorprendió y Akko no dijo nada, simplemente siguió abrazada a su maestra, como si quisiera quedarse así para siempre.

-Akko, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada –respondió Akko intentando contener un sollozo-. Es sólo que la quiero mucho.

Chariot sintió como si de pronto un montón de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Era la segunda vez que escuchaba esas palabras provenir de Akko y ahora significaron más que nunca. Entonces, Chariot también lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Akko y dijo lo que había querido decir aquella vez que liberaron el Grand Triskellion y no se había atrevido.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Akko.

Y como si de pronto hubiese sabido qué relación tenía Akko con aquel lugar, agregó:

-Lamento mucho lo que te hice hace once años (nota: ya pasó algo de tiempo). Nunca fue mi intención hacerte sufrir de ese modo, fui una tonta.

-Eso ya no importa, todo quedó atrás. Es mi maestra favorita, y mi amiga.

Amiga. Akko casi nunca usaba esa palabra para referirse a Chariot pues nunca había abandonado el hábito de referirse a ella de usted, como con cualquier otra maestra, pero ahora sonaba muy extraño para la pelirroja. Volvieron sus dudas y se preguntó si era eso, una amiga, lo más que podía ser para Akko.

"Ella te ve como su amiga y su mentora, Chariot. No lo arruines", pensó Úrsula, aunque no tenía intención de obedecer su propia advertencia.

Entonces, las dos amigas se separaron. Por un momento Chariot no supo que hacer así que pensó en seguir hablándole a Akko sobre las ruinas pero antes de seguir, Akko la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la banca en la que ella se había sentado aquella vez.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un rato aquí? –preguntó Akko tomando asiento y soltando la mano de su maestra-. Es un lugar muy hermoso, aun en ruinas, y quisiera que me contara más de sus aventuras mientras admiramos este paisaje.

Chariot estuvo de acuerdo. Sonrió y se sentó al lado de Akko. Aunque no se notara mucho por fuera, el corazón de Chariot estaba acelerado y aún estaba embelesada por el simple hecho de que Akko hubiera tomado su mano; sentía que su día no podía ser mejor. Entonces comenzó a relatarle a Akko historias de ella relacionadas al pueblo.

Mientras escuchaba, Akko pensó en contarle a Chariot lo que había pasado en esa banca pero cambió de opinión pues al final pensó que era mejor dejar atrás ese incidente y no arruinar su lindo momento con algo triste. En su lugar, se acercó más a la pelirroja y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro. Para ambas brujas, no había mejor momento ni lugar.

Media hora después, se levantaron y se dirigieron a buscar algún lugar dónde tomar algo.

-inter-

Dado que no había más clases y que la academia estaba casi vacía, ya que la mayoría de las alumnas salían a pasear y las profesoras se quedaban en sus habitaciones, Saskia decidió que podía deambular libremente por el castillo. La noche anterior había tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con Croix y temió haberle dado una mala impresión así que pensó que recorrer los pasillos de noche no era una buena idea.

Saskia ya se había tomado el tiempo de revisar bastantes libros de los que había disponibles en la biblioteca pero no encontraba lo que buscaba. Había escuchado que Luna Nova, siendo una de las academias más importantes del mundo, tenía importantes documentos con información valiosa que no se podía encontrar fácilmente en otros lugares. Pero terminó por darse cuenta de que no le sería tan fácil hallar lo que quería.

Había oído hablar a las maestras de más alto rango sobre un lugar especial, separado de la biblioteca principal, donde almacenaban los documentos más importantes y sólo entonces supo que era ahí donde debía mirar; aunque para su desgracia ella era nueva así que había cosas que no se le decían y lugares a los que no podía acceder. Pensó que el que una maestra nueva se mostrara muy interesada por ingresar a un lugar así levantaría sospechas. Tenía que ganarse la total confianza de todas las profesoras primero… eso, o intentar entrar por su cuenta.

Había revisado por todos lados desde que había oído esa información pero no encontraba el lugar. Ese día, tuvo un poco más de suerte. Por la ventana de uno de los pasillos vio acercarse a Diana luego de que la rubia aterrizara sobre el campo de futbol y decidió salir a encontrarse con ella, pues sabía cuán allegada era la heredera Cavendish a la directora y ganarse la confianza de la alumna más destacada también le serviría.

-Buenas tardes, profesora Saskia –saludó Diana amablemente al toparse a la maestra en la entrada trasera del castillo.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Cavendish –respondió Saskia en su habitual tono meloso y amigable-. ¿Disfruta de su tarde libre?

-Sí, muchas gracias. A mí manera, claro.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Estudiando –respondió Diana sin querer revelar que una alumna podía entrar a la bodega de archivos de Luna Nova, sabiendo que Saskia no podía hacerlo.

-Supongo que a usted no le atrae el pueblo como a las demás.

-Eso no sería del todo cierto pues me agrada Glastonbury pero digamos que me gusta aprovechar al máximo mi tiempo para ser cada día una mejor bruja.

-¡Me parece perfecto! Ojalá todas las alumnas fueran tan dedicadas como usted.

-Por cierto, profesora, me da gusto encontrarla fuera de clases ya que quería hablar con usted.

-Pero si ustedes las alumnas pueden hablar conmigo cuando quieran, siempre estaré disponible para ustedes. ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

-Del festival de Samhain. Me gustaría saber qué tiene planeado mostrar y si tal vez yo podría participar.

-A mí me encantaría que tú participaras, Diana. Necesito brujas que entiendan lo importantes que son las tradiciones y cómo nos dan identidad. Desgraciadamente, con el paso del tiempo parece que estamos perdiendo todo eso y creo que es algo inaceptable, aún menos ahora que la magia está floreciendo de nuevo.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.

-Yo estaba pensando en montar una representación en escena sobre lo geniales que son las brujas. Puede ser un poco complicado pero me gustaría representar las diferentes eras de la magia, desde los registros más antiguos hasta nuestros días, incluyendo todas las hazañas mágicas que se hayan logrado. Quiero hacer algo que inspire orgullo en futuras y actuales generaciones de brujas por igual y respeto y entendimiento en las personas no mágicas. Si sale bien, no sólo serviría para motivar a las estudiantes sino también para mejorar nuestra imagen ante la sociedad. Aún no tengo la idea terminada, pero sé muy bien a dónde quiero llegar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Suena interesante. Cuente conmigo, profesora.

-Me da gusto oír eso. Bueno, no queda mucho tiempo así que tendré que apurarme en terminarla. Te avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

Diana asintió y se despidió. Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la academia, Saskia le preguntó:

-Por cierto, me gustaría seguir escribiendo mis ideas en lugar fresco. ¿Hay por allá entre el bosque un lugar agradable?

-Sólo el viejo campus norte, la bodega de archivos de Luna Nova y una capilla. El primero está en mal estado y al segundo no se puede entrar (Diana evitó decir: usted no puede entrar) pero la capilla es muy agradable. Bastante luz se cuela por las vidrieras y es un lugar agradable para leer o escribir. De ahí vengo yo.

-Suena perfecto. Muchas gracias, Diana. Te veré después.

Luego, las dos brujas tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Ahora Saskia ya sabía dónde estaba lo que quería, sólo faltaba entrar.


	4. Chapter 4

Saskia encontró por fin el lugar. Estaba bastante alejado del castillo y nunca había recorrido esa parte del bosque. Lo que notó inmediatamente fue la ausencia de una entrada y eso la molestó. "¿Cómo es que entran a este lugar?" se preguntó mientras rodeaba el sitio.

Caminó alrededor de la bodega, examinándola, y no tuvo la duda mucho tiempo pues en un punto notó algo. Desde la parte en donde debía haber una puerta, ella notaba que emanaba magia y lo entendió todo. No podía ver la puerta, sólo podía hacer que apareciera con la magia adecuada.

Saskia puso su mano sobre la pared de la que provenía la magia e intentó que apareciera la puerta recitando un conjuro. No tuvo éxito.

-Justo como me temía, mi magia todavía no es lo suficientemente fuerte –se dijo a sí misma mirando la palma de su mano-. Me pregunto si…

Entonces extendió su brazo con la palma de su mano apuntando hacia la bodega. Por un momento pasó por su mente la idea de entrar a la fuerza haciendo alguna perforación en la pared pero luego de pensarlo mejor, bajó su brazo y se relajó.

"Es muy pronto para hacer algo así", pensó. "Si dañas la bodega, llamarás la atención y no tendrás tiempo de leer ni de aplicar lo que descubras. Mejor busca la magia adecuada para abrirla".

-inter-

Maestra y alumna volvieron a High Street y Chariot eligió ir al café Rainbow's End, su lugar favorito en todo el pueblo. A Akko le encantó el lugar. El establecimiento tenía mesas al aire libre y estaba entre un jardín donde había todo tipo de hermosas flores que le daban un aire fresco y colorido. Además, como en esa época del año atardecía temprano, el cielo adquirió un tono anaranjado que le venía de maravilla al lugar. Tomaron una mesa al fondo y las atendieron de inmediato.

-No puedo creer que nunca haya venido a este lugar este lugar –dijo Akko maravillada-. Lotte siempre insiste en tomar té en ese lugar sombrío y frío.

-¿"Last Wednesday Society"? Es un lugar muy querido entre las brujas, es toda una tradición.

-Tal vez por eso incluso a Diana le gusta. Pero sea como sea, este lugar es más bonito.

-Sí, lo es. Hace tiempo que quería invitarte a venir pero no me atrevía pues pensé que dirías que no.

-¿Cómo pudo creer eso? Jamás me hubiera negado.

-No lo sé, pensé que tal vez preferirías pasar tus tardes libres con tus amigas que con una maestra.

-Nada de eso, a mí me encanta pasar tiempo con usted. Es justo como siempre lo soñé. No, incluso es mejor. Cuando no sabía que usted era mi ídolo de la infancia, ya la admiraba como maestra. Entonces tuve a dos personas a las que admiraba pero nunca pensé que serían la misma persona, ¡y me encanta!

Continuaron hablando de esto y aquello por un rato, les sirvieron lo que habían ordenado y comieron. Mientras comían el postre y bebían café, Chariot se atrevió a preguntar lo que por mucho tiempo había querido saber.

-Y dime, Akko, ¿hay alguien especial en tu vida? ¿Estás enamorada de alguien? Nunca me has hablado de eso. Me muero por saber.

Akko se sonrojó y por poco se ahoga al beber de su taza. Luego de pasada la impresión de la repentina pregunta, se apresuró a negarlo.

-No, ¡para nada! No tengo tiempo para eso. Estoy en camino de convertirme en una gran bruja y debo estar concentrada.

Chariot no sabía cómo tomar su respuesta. Por un lado, le agradaba que no hubiera nadie en quien Akko se interesara sentimentalmente, así no tendría que sentir celos de nadie. Pero por otro lado, nuevamente pensó en lo obvio: que Akko era una estudiante y que no debía interferir en su vida. Aun así, quiso seguir hablando del tema. Eso sería lo más cerca que podía estar de Akko en ese terreno, pensó pesimistamente.

-Pensé que tal vez tú y Diana podrían haber…

Esta vez Akko no pudo evitar derramar café sobre su plato, lo que le avergonzó sobremanera pues otros comensales voltearon a verla. Pensó que seguramente ahora estaba mucho más roja que Croix con el incidente de la manzana.

-Lo siento –dijo Úrsula nerviosa y pasándole a Akko servilletas para que se limpiara-. No quise causarte ese sobresalto. Yo sólo pensé que…

-No hay problema –dijo Akko más tranquila y recuperando su tono normal-. No tiene de qué disculparse. Pero, ¿Diana y yo? Jamás. Es cierto que nuestra relación ha mejorado pero apenas podría decirse que somos amigas. No pasamos tanto tiempo juntas. Lo mejor de todo es que ni ella ni Hannah ni Bárbara nos hacen bromas o se burlan de mí y de Sucy y Lotte.

-Entonces puedo estar tranquila. Nadie se convertirá en tu nueva persona favorita.

-Usted sabe que eso es imposible. Pero dígame, más temprano me dijo que Croix y usted nunca fueron más que amigas pero ¿usted sí tiene a alguien especial?

-Bueno, yo…

Chariot desvió la mirada y se puso ligeramente roja. Akko lo notó.

-¡Ajá! Así que la respuesta es un sí. ¡Quiero saber! ¡Quiero saber! ¿Es alguien a quien conozco? ¿Está en la academia?

Chariot se sentía en un callejón sin salida, su reacción había revelado que sí estaba enamorada de alguien. Claro, podía mentirle a la chica y decirle que no la conocía pero no quería hacer pensar a Akko que quería a otra persona, ella quería que Akko supiera a quién quería en verdad, aun si no era lo correcto o si no estaba lista.

-Eh, no, no la conoces. Ella…

-Así que es una ella, ¿eh? Yo creo que es la profesora Croix, es muy obvio. O tal vez… ¡No! No me diga que es la profesora Saskia.

-¿Qué? No, para nada. Ni siquiera la conozco bien. Ella y yo sólo nos vimos una vez antes de que viniera a la academia. Y al parecer no le caí bien.

-No puedo creerlo. Pues bien, si usted no le cae bien a ella entonces ella no me cae bien a mí. Y pensar que me estaba agradando demasiado.

-No te lo tomes tan personal, Akko. A final de cuentas, es sólo una suposición mía. Nos vimos una vez que fui a Francia de vacaciones y pasé a visitar a Croix. Ahí me la presentó y me dio la impresión de que no le agradé pues se tocó el tema de que yo era Chariot, pero a casi nadie en el mundo mágico le caía bien Shiny Chariot así que no me lo tomé personal. Desde que llegó a la academia ha sido muy amable con todos, incluso conmigo pero no de un modo en que pueda decirse que somos amigas. En realidad, ella sólo es amiga de Croix.

-Ya veo. Está bien, entonces sigue en mi lista blanca. Pero dígame, ¿quién es?

Chariot de pronto se puso tensa de nuevo. Había pensado que había logrado desviar la conversación. Por mucho que deseara decirle a Akko sus verdaderos sentimientos, no podía hacerlo. Debía conformarse con ser su amiga.

-Prometo decirte pronto –dijo Chariot en lugar de mentirle a Akko-, por ahora no me atrevo. No hasta saber sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ella parece no notar lo que siento por ella y no quisiera hablar de más.

-Está bien, maestra. No insistiré más.

Poco después, ya habiendo anochecido, terminaron su café, pagaron y se retiraron. Mientras caminaban por High Street hacia Last Wednesday Society para recoger sus escobas, Akko le pidió a Úrsula que se detuvieran en el jardín de la iglesia. Temprano ese día, Akko había visto unas azucenas rosas y se acercó para cortar dos. Regresó al lado de Chariot y le dio una de las flores.

-Tome, maestra. Es para recordar el día en que salimos por primera vez.

Úrsula tomó la flor y sonrió. Le pareció un lindo detalle.

-Me la pasé muy bien y me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo algún otro día.

-Claro, cuando quieras.

-inter-

Sucy nuevamente se encontraba sola. Akko se había ido con Chariot más temprano que de costumbre y Lotte había hecho lo mismo con Bárbara pero en lugar de quedarse en su habitación a experimentar con pociones había decidido pasarse por la biblioteca. Su interés en la literatura había aumentado bastante en días recientes y luego de haber leído varias páginas de " _Northanger Abbey"_ quiso ver qué otras obras interesantes podía encontrar.

Entre lo que más le llamó la atención, estaba una obra de teatro llamada _"The importance of being Earnest"_ y pausó su lectura del otro libro para hojear ése.

En ese momento entró Diana a la biblioteca y al haber pocas alumnas, notó inmediatamente a Sucy. Nuevamente, pensó que era extraño verla interesada en otra obra que a ella le gustaba. Aunque iba a leer un poco para relajarse, decidió acercarse a ella.

-Hola, Sucy. ¿Te molesta si me siento?

-No, adelante.

Diana separó una silla y se sentó al lado de Sucy. A Sucy le pareció extraño que Diana quisiera hablar con ella. La relación entre sus amigas y la rubia había mejorado bastante pero aun así Sucy no había cruzado muchas palabras con Diana. Sin embargo, no le caía tan mal como cuando la conoció y no le molestaba charlar un rato con ella.

-Perdón por interrumpir pero noté que has tomado un interés en la literatura inglesa. ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora?

Sucy bajó el libro y miró a Diana.

-Es bastante buena. Me ha parecido divertida. ¿Te gusta?

-A mí me fascina. Es lo que más me gusta leer. El libro que te llevaste ayer, _"Northanger Abbey",_ es una de mis novelas favoritas y también me encanta esta obra.

-Tal vez puedas recomendarme libros qué leer. Se acerca el fin de semana y quiero pasarlo leyendo todo lo que pueda.

-Para empezar, definitivamente tienes que leer _"Wuthering Heights",_ es un clásico y es hermoso, además de trágico.

-Me gusta lo trágico –dijo Sucy con un anormal brillo en sus ojos-. Lo leeré.

Diana le habló a Sucy sobre un par de libros más, incluyendo otra obra de teatro, lo que le recordó el proyecto de Saskia.

-Oh, y hablando de obras –dijo Diana-, ya me dijo la profesora Saskia qué es lo que quiere hacer para el festival. Quiere montar una obra que muestre lo grandiosa que es la magia. Tú, Akko y Lotte querían participar, ¿no? Deberían anotarse, ustedes le vendrían bien al proyecto.

-Sí, probablemente lo hagamos. Suena divertido, ya quiero ver con qué locura saldrá Akko esta vez.

-Bueno, ya debo irme. Fue un gusto charlar contigo. Cuando hayas leído todo tal vez podamos hablar al respecto y con gusto te recomendaré más, tengo de sobra.

-Me parece bien.

Diana dejó a Sucy leyendo y se alejó, contenta de haber encontrado a alguien que compartía uno de sus principales intereses.


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a la academia y despedirse de Chariot, Akko se dirigió a su habitación pues habían decidido que no se verían esa noche. Entró al dormitorio y se encontró con Lotte y Sucy en sus respectivas camas, cada una leyendo un libro. Ambas se volvieron para ver a su amiga entrar.

-Hola, ¿cómo estuvo su día? –saludó Akko alegremente yendo hacia su cama dando saltitos y sosteniendo la flor todavía.

-¡Excelente! –dijo Lotte-. Bárbara consiguió boletos para el estreno de la película de "Cae La Noche" mañana. No puedo esperar.

-El mío estuvo oscuro, como de costumbre –dijo Sucy sin levantar mucho la vista de su libro.

Entonces, Lotte notó la flor que Akko acomodaba entre sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Oye, Akko, ¿y esa flor? Nos habías dicho que irías a dar un paseo con Chariot no que tendrías una cita con alguien.

-Pero sí fui con la maestra Úrsula.

-¿Y ella te dio esa flor?

-No, yo la tomé de un jardín en High Street. Me pareció linda y le di una a Chariot.

Entonces Sucy levantó la mirada y se dirigió a Akko.

-Parece que por fin dejarás de hacerte la tonta y aceptarás que te enamoraste de Chariot.

Akko entonces se puso roja, como de costumbre ese día.

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo dices esas cosas?! Ella es mi maestra y mi ídolo de la infancia, enamorarme de ella sería raro.

-Pero Akko –intervino Lotte-, entonces deberías tener más cuidado con lo que las flores pueden representar. Las azucenas rosas son símbolos de amor.

-Pues yo no lo sabía. Además, ¿quién sabe realmente esas cosas? Seguro Chariot no tiene idea de eso, y de todos modos, cuando se la di le dije que era sólo un recuerdo.

Lotte y Sucy se miraron maliciosamente.

-Creo que alguien se puso a la defensiva –dijo Sucy.

-Entonces, cuéntanos, ¿cómo estuvo su cita? –dijo Lotte.

-Que no fue una cita. Sólo salimos como amigas. ¿Saben qué? Creo que hoy están bastante irritantes así que mejor me voy.

Entonces, antes de que sus amigas pudieran hacer o decir nada, Akko salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Lotte y Sucy se sintieron un poco culpables.

-¿Tú crees que nos pasamos un poco? –preguntó Lotte desde su litera, preocupada.

-No –respondió Sucy monótonamente-. Es sólo que Akko es una tonta y no sabe cómo manejar el estar enamorada de Chariot. Tarde o temprano lo aceptará.

-inter-

Akko caminaba por los pasillos de la academia, iluminados por los candelabros pues afuera ya estaba oscuro. Se sentía un poco molesta por lo que sus amigas le habían dicho, pensaba que se habían portado como unas tontas. Pero por otro lado, no podía evitar pensar en lo que dijeron. ¿Acaso su relación con su maestra se veía de esa forma? ¿Cómo una niña boba enamorada de su maestra? Tenía mucho miedo de que eso fuera lo que proyectaba pues no quería darle una mala impresión a su querida maestra. Ella pensaba que si Chariot de pronto se hacía esa idea de ella podría terminar alejándose. Una relación así se vería extraña en Luna Nova, pensaba.

Pero, ¿qué sentía realmente por Chariot? Eso era algo en lo que Akko nunca se había puesto a pensar detenidamente. Siempre que la idea se cruzaba por su cabeza la disipaba de un golpe y se dedicaba a hacer otra cosa porque, al ser Chariot alguien a quien quería desde niña, pensar de eso modo sobre ella la hacía sentir extraña.

"Aunque…", pensó Akko doblando por una esquina, "ya no es sólo alguien a quien admiro. Ella es alguien cercana a mí, es parte de mi vida… la quiero mucho. No, como quiera que sea, ella es mayor que yo y aun si somos amigas, ella sigue siendo mi superiora y seguro que no le pasa por la mente ponerse a jugar a la parejita con una alumna. Además, ella está enamorada de alguien más".

Akko, no aceptando por completo que sentía algo más por Chariot, siguió caminando por el pasillo y por tener sus pensamientos en otra parte, no notó que casi choca con la profesora Saskia.

-Cuidado, señorita Kagari –dijo Saskia quitándose del camino-. Debes poner más cuidado al caminar.

-¿Eh?

Akko, recién salida de sus pensamientos, parecía no darse por enterada de qué ocurría.

-Que casi te estrellas contra mí, señorita. ¿Qué te tiene tan distraída?

-Oh, discúlpeme, profesora. Es que estaba pensando en… mis deberes. La maestra Finnelan y la maestra Badcock sí que se están luciendo con sus encargos.

-No importa, por suerte, yo estoy siempre alerta. Además, me da mucho gusto toparme contigo. Tenía muchas ganas de hablarte pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

-¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?

-De tu gran hazaña con el Claiomh Solais y cómo liberaste el Grand Triskelion. Debes estar orgullosa de haber hecho algo tan importante para la magia sin siquiera haber terminado el curso.

-Bueno, tuve mucha ayuda. Lotte, Sucy, Diana y sobre todo la guía de la profesora Úrsula.

-Ah, sí, Úrsula. Es una lástima que ella no lo hubiera logrado antes. Así la magia no hubiera sufrido todo el daño que le han hecho las personas al creer que desaparecería. Supongo que sus métodos no fueron los correctos.

Al hablar de los métodos de Chariot, Saskia hizo una leve mueca de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida para Akko pero la alumna lo dejó pasar porque no quería discutir con una maestra y porque pensó que todo se debía al desagrado general que Chariot había generado.

-En fin –continuó Saskia-, con ayuda o sin ella, es algo sorprendente y digno de reconocimiento. Gracias a eso, la magia florece de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿ibas a algún lado? No quisiera interrumpirte.

-No, en realidad no iba a ningún lugar en especial. Sólo salí a estirarme un poco.

-Entonces, ¿aceptarías que te invitara un café mientras me cuentas todo? Estoy muy ansiosa de escuchar tu historia.

-En realidad, justo bebí bastante café hace poco, pero sí, puedo contarle si quiere.

Entonces, profesora y alumna se dirigieron a la biblioteca para sentarse y platicar cómodamente. Akko le contó a su maestra todo por lo que había pasado en su aventura para liberar el Grand Triskellion, a lo que Saskia mostró un completo interés. Cuando Akko terminó sus historia, Saskia le comentó sobre su evento para el festival y a la joven bruja le agradó la idea.

-Y bien, ¿te gustaría participar? Me vendría muy bien la ayuda de jóvenes entusiastas como tú y Diana.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría. Suena muy divertido. Además, eso es lo que yo siempre he querido. Que la imagen que la gente tiene de las brujas sea mejor.

-Me da gusto que aceptes. Cuento contigo, entonces. ¿Sabes? Me sorprende que aun viniendo de una familia no mágica, hayas sabido apreciar a las brujas y que además tengas mucho talento. Si tan sólo algunas de las brujas que hay por aquí fueran más como tú. Creo que han perdido el orgullo y el sentido de la tradición; todo lo dan por hecho. La mayoría sólo asiste a la academia porque se espera de ellas pero no tienen motivación.

-Pues si todo sale bien, tal vez podamos hacer que valoren más la magia. Yo no voy a permitir que la magia desaparezca y caiga en el olvido.

Saskia miraba a Akko con una sonrisa en la cara. Había algo que hacía que la chica le cayera bien, aun si no le agradaba que fuera una persona sin pasado mágico. Su pasión por la magia la atraía y le hacía dejar de lado sus prejuicios en favor de la alumna.

-Ahora veo por qué todas hablan tan bien de ti. Eres todo un caso.

Akko se sonrojó.

-Bien, se está haciendo tarde. Tengo entendido que no debería haber alumnas fuera de sus dormitorios tan tarde. Mejor nos vamos.

Akko y Saskia caminaron hacia el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios y antes de separarse, Saskia habló:

-Me dio gusto platicar contigo, Akko. Ojalá pueda conocerte un poco más, quizá podamos salir a pasear un día, ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien, cuando quiera.

-Genial. Por favor, considérame tu amiga. Si alguna vez necesitas algo, yo te puedo ayudar. Buenas noches, espero verte mañana en clase.

-Muchas gracias, maestra Saskia. Nos vemos mañana.

Mientras se alejaban la una de la otra, Akko volvió a pensar en Chariot y lo que le habían dicho Sucy y Lotte. No le quedaba más que volver a la habitación y esperar que sus amigas ya no la molestaran con eso. Por su lado, Saskia estaba bastante satisfecha por haber atraído a Akko tan fácil.

-inter-

-¡¿Qué te gusta quién?!

Croix casi se cae de su silla cuando Chariot le reveló que estaba enamorada de Akko. Chariot pensó que sería buena idea contarle a su amiga lo que le pasaba pero la reacción de Croix la apenó.

-Akko. No es una broma –dijo Chariot al ver la sonrisa de incredulidad de Croix-. Estoy enamorada de Akko.

-Perdóname, pero es que es algo increíble. Nunca pensé que algo así pudiera pasar. Francamente, estoy sorprendida. Cuando llegué aquí y vi lo apegada que eras a esa chica pensé que todo se debía a que te sentías culpable por lo de su magia. Luego, pensé que además era porque la ayudabas a liberar el Grand Triskellion pero esto nunca se me pasó por la cabeza.

-No estás siendo de mucha ayuda.

-Lo siento.

Chariot se levantó de su silla y caminó por la habitación de Croix.

-Yo tampoco quería creerlo al principio. Quería engañarme a mí misma diciéndome que todo se debía a que ella era la única persona que creía en mí. Pensé que no iba a pasar a más pero no me puedo negar más. Amo a esa chica.

-Wow, tranquila, esas son palabras mayores –dijo Croix levantándose también y acercándose a su amiga-. ¿Estás completamente segura?

Chariot asintió. Croix la miró a los ojos y supo que sus sentimientos eran auténticos.

-Estoy completamente segura. Cada que la veo, siento cómo mi corazón se acelera y siento unas ganas enormes de confesarle lo que siento pero… no sé, tal vez no le agrade que yo la quiera de esa forma. No quisiera que nuestra relación se arruinara. Pero no puedo estar tranquila, necesito saber qué es lo que siente ella por mí. Si sólo es amistad o si hay posibilidad de algo más.

-¿Has tratado de preguntarle indirectamente?

-Sí, ya lo hice pero me dijo que no estaba interesada en nadie. Además, me dijo que estaba completamente concentrada en sus estudios y tiene razón, es lo mejor que puede hacer ahora. No quisiera interrumpir eso. Y encima de todo eso, ¿qué tal si no es correcto? Soy mayor que ella y yo soy una maestra. Tal vez no sea bien visto.

Croix pensó por un momento, luego habló:

-Mira, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso. Que no te importe lo que los demás digan. Pero, sí deberías tener cuidado de no sorprender a Akko. Si ella no siente lo mismo por ti, su amistad podría verse dañada y las cosas tal vez no vuelvan a ser lo mismo. ¿Sabes qué? Déjame ayudarte. Voy a hablar con ella. Trataré de averiguar cómo se siente hacia ti. Recuerda que soy su segunda maestra favorita y además, yo no me pondría nerviosa como seguramente te pusiste tú. Pero no te preocupes, no se me escapará decirle que te gusta.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí? Te estaré muy agradecida.

-Descuida, no es nada. Yo lo descubriré, tengo buen ojo para descifrar a la gente.


	6. Chapter 6

-¡¿Qué quiere hacer qué?! –exclamó Finnelan en la dirección, un poco arrepentida de haber dado el visto bueno a la nueva maestra.

Saskia se había reunido en la dirección a la mañana siguiente junto con las otras profesoras para discutir detalles del festival de Samhain que se llevaría a cabo la próxima semana.

-Lo que propongo es que el festival de Samhain sea parte del festival que hacen en el pueblo –dijo Saskia-. Pienso que en estos tiempos en que la magia está resurgiendo es cuando más debemos aprovechar para obtener por fin la aceptación del público en general. Deben vernos como parte de la sociedad, como personas en quienes pueden confiar y no como monstruos.

-Su idea tiene sentido, profesora Saskia –dijo Holbrooke desde su escritorio-, a mí me agrada, pero no sé si será tan fácil. El gobierno puede no darnos permiso, recuerde que nunca han tenido fe en lo que hacemos aquí. Y además, no sabemos si las personas estén de acuerdo en ver algo organizado por brujas.

-Exacto –intervino Finnelan-. Además, tal vez usted no lo sepa, profesora Saskia, pero hasta hace poco en ese festival había un evento en el que celebraban la opresión y la quema de brujas de los tiempos medievales. Después de mucha insistencia de nuestra parte, el gobierno lo canceló pero la gente no quedó muy contenta. Jamás aceptarían darnos una oportunidad de mejorar nuestra imagen.

-No lo sabremos si no les preguntamos. Yo puedo hacerlo, si gustan. No temo recibir un no por respuesta pero odiaría quedarme con la duda. Además, no tendría que ser todo nuestro festival. Seguiríamos teniendo el nuestro propio aquí en la academia pero podríamos contribuir con algo al que hacen en la ciudad. Este año podríamos empezar con mi acto solamente, y si les agrada podríamos agregar más cosas en los próximos años.

La directora se puso pensativa un rato.

-Si me permite opinar, directora Holbrooke –dijo Croix-, yo creo que lo que propone Saskia es una buena idea. Estos son tiempos nuevos, no podemos seguir en el oscurantismo mientras el mundo progresa.

A Finnelan no le sorprendió que Croix apoyara a Saskia, después de todo había sido ella quien había recomendado a la nueva profesora. Ahora, sólo faltaba Chariot de agregar algo.

-¿Y usted qué va a opinar, maestra Úrsula? –preguntó Finnelan, temiendo que la restante de las profesoras jóvenes se pondría de lado de las otras dos.

-Oh, bueno, yo… -Úrsula había estado distraída desde que llegó a la reunión y la pregunta de la maestra Finnelan la tomó por sorpresa-. ¿De qué estamos hablando?

-Por favor, maestra Úrsula, ¡ponga atención! ¿Dónde tiene esa cabeza si no aquí? Saskia quiere que agreguemos el festival de Samhain al festival que hacen en el pueblo, ¿usted qué opina?

-Bueno, en realidad… -Chariot se puso aún más nerviosa por la presión de Finnelan y temió estar de acuerdo con la nueva-. Yo creo que sería algo interesante y refrescante. Antes del festival del año pasado, las brujas decían que se estaba volviendo monótono y por fin alguien hizo algo fuera de lo común. Quizás esto sería por el bien del evento.

-Pero…

-Ya, ya, maestra Finnelan –intervino Holbrooke-, yo creo que debemos darle una oportunidad a las nuevas generaciones. El futuro de la magia está en sus manos, no en las nuestras.

Ante la falta de protestas del resto de las profesoras, quienes parecían estar de acuerdo con lo que la directora dijera, Finnelan cedió.

-Está bien, háganlo como ustedes crean mejor. Pero si no funciona, volveremos a como siempre se han hecho las cosas hasta ahora.

-De acuerdo, Maestra –Saskia aceptó.

-Perfecto, no se diga más –añadió la directora-. Profesora Saskia la dejo a cargo de conseguir el permiso. Ojalá tenga suerte y espero nos tenga noticias pronto.

-Claro que sí, haré todo lo posible por convencer al alcalde.

Cuando ya no hubo nada más que discutir, todas las brujas se retiraron para comenzar sus respectivas actividades. De camino a los salones, Croix, acompañada por Úrsula, se acercó a Saskia.

-Oye, ¿estás segura de que todo saldrá bien? –preguntó Croix.

-Por supuesto. Confía en mí, esto es lo que necesitamos. Tú misma lo dijiste, no podemos quedarnos en el oscurantismo. Yo soy la primera en contra de algo así.

-Espero que tengas razón. Yo también quiero que progresemos pero me aterra lo que nos hará Finnelan si no tenemos éxito.

-Seguro querrá colgarnos en las mazmorras de los pulgares, como antes.

Ambas brujas se miraron y rieron en complicidad. Chariot de pronto se animó a hablar.

-Si necesitas algo, yo también podría ayudarte. Puedes contar conmigo. Me parece muy buena idea lo que quieres hacer.

-Ah, sí, muchas gracias, Chariot. Sé que estás de mi lado también. Bueno, chicas, tengo que adelantarme, mi clase comienza pronto.

Saskia era tan buena fingiendo su tono amable que Chariot no notó el desagrado en la voz de Saskia cuando respondió a su ofrecimiento, ni la urgencia que tenía por alejarse de ella.

-Las cosas sí que han cambiado por aquí, ¿verdad? –dijo Croix cuando estuvieron solas.

-Sí, hace unos meses, ni de broma Finnelan hubiera aceptado algo como esto. Es lindo el cambio.

-Por cierto, ¿en qué pensabas que te tenía tan distraída? O mejor dicho, ¿en quién?

-No empieces, Croix –dijo Chariot sonrojándose y dando un empujón amistoso a su compañera.

-inter-

El día continuó de forma normal. En el transcurso de las clases, lo único extraño que Akko notó fue que en un momento Sucy se acercó al lugar de Diana y ambas comenzaron a platicar. Intentó escuchar pero estaban bastante retiradas del asiento de Akko. Como nunca las había visto cruzar palabra sin que estuviera Akko involucrada, se interesó en el asunto y cuando Sucy regresó a su lugar, Akko preguntó:

-¿De qué hablabas con Diana, Sucy?

-De nada interesante –Sucy le quitó importancia al asunto-. Pon atención, ya entró Badcock.

A las cinco de la tarde, cuando las clases terminaron y como se los había pedido la profesora Saskia, las brujas que querían participar en el evento de la profesora Saskia se reunieron en el gimnasio de la academia, el cual tenía un pequeño escenario que usaban las del club de teatro para ensayar. Todas llegaron puntuales y Saskia ya estaba allí, sobre el escenario.

Diana, Akko, Sucy, Hannah, Amanda y otras brujas se acercaron al escenario para escuchar a su profesora. Lotte y Bárbara habían decidido no participar porque además de que ese día tenían el estreno de la película, el fin de semana las dos asistirían a una convención donde los actores iban a presentarse y no podrían estar en los ensayos.

-Bueno, chicas, el fin de semana llegó pero, como les dije antes, creo que lo mejor sería utilizarlo para ensayar para que todo esté perfecto –dijo Saskia a sus alumnas -. Bien, antes que nada, quisiera agradecer por su interés y por su ayuda. Necesito que todas se esfuercen mucho. Cuento con ustedes para dar una gran impresión.

Luego, la profesora caminó de un lado a otro sobre el borde del escenario observando a las alumnas, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

-Kagari –dijo por fin Saskia-. Por favor, sube.

Akko rápidamente subió por las escaleras laterales y se puso justo al lado de Saskia.

-¡Aquí tenemos a la gran bruja que liberó el Grand Triskellion! –anunció Saskia a las demás como si ellas no lo supieran. Por un momento, a Akko no le agradó mucho que lo hiciera pues aunque siempre había deseado reconocimiento, no quería que sus compañeras la vieran como una presumida-. He escuchado que has mejorado bastante –esta vez, Saskia se dirigía sólo a Akko-. Por favor, muéstrame cómo te desharías de esto.

En ese momento y sin más advertencia, Saskia sacó su varita y girtó:

-¡Spelse Tilkalt!

De la punta de la varita de la profesora, surgió un haz de luz verde que dio en el suelo frente a Akko y acto seguido, surgió del punto donde había impactado el rayo una criatura hecha completamente de energía mágica. No era más grande que Akko y el ser poseía torso, brazos y una cabeza pero en lugar de piernas tenía la cola típica de un fantasma. No hizo nada, sólo se quedó flotando frente a Akko.

Desde el suelo, Diana pensó que esa magia de invocación era muy similar a la que se usaba en su familia y confirmó que la nueva maestra no era una bruja ordinaria pues muy pocas brujas eran capaces de manejar ese tipo de magia aunque Saskia lo hiciera como si fuera algo simple.

-Señorita Kagari, por favor –dijo Saskia-, elimina a la criatura.

Akko se puso algo nerviosa a pesar de su reciente progreso pero intentó recordar lo que había visto hacer a Diana y a Chariot. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar el hechizo y por concentrar su energía mágica en lanzarlo. Recordó el incidente de la Papiliodia y entonces…

-¡Murowa!

Akko lanzó un decente hechizo de exterminación que le dio directo a la criatura invocada por Saskia, la cual desapareció sin oponer resistencia.

-¡Muy bien! –elogió Saskia mientras aplaudía e invitaba a las otras alumnas a hacer lo mismo-. Eso es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

Acto seguido, pidió a otras brujas hacer lo mismo. Para cada una invocaba una criatura semejante a un fantasma y cada alumna lo destruía con un hechizo de exterminación. Cuando todas habían hecho la actividad, pidió su atención de nuevo.

-Se preguntarán, ¿por qué estamos destruyendo estas criaturas tan extrañas? Pues bien, eso es porque quiero que como parte de la representación mágica que llevaremos a cabo en el festival, mostremos a la gente una puesta en escena en donde, hipotéticamente, unas criaturas monstruosas ataquen a la ciudad. Entonces, las brujas valientes y heroicas aparecerán y salvarán el día. Yo me ocuparé de hacer aparecer estas insignificantes imitaciones de seres mágicos y ustedes las destruirán. Verán cómo la gente quedará maravillada con el espectáculo.

Las brujas se miraron entre ellas y comenzaron a discutir al respecto. A todas les parecía una buena idea, especialmente a Akko, quien había querido hacer algo así desde hacía tiempo. No pudo evitar recordar el show de Shiny Chariot. Todo sonaba tan maravilloso.

-Necesito que sigan practicando ese hechizo, lo necesitarán para que todo luzca espectacular.

Continuaron practicando hechizos de ataque por un rato. Saskia deambulaba por todo el gimnasio evaluando a todas y asegurándose de que nadie saliera lastimada.

Luego de terminada esa parte de la práctica, lo siguiente fue practicar un poco de actuación. No todo sería acción, ella quería además representar diferentes épocas de la magia a través de una obra de teatro, y como tal, necesitaba buenas actrices. Primero, eligió a un par de voluntarias para practicar una escena.

-Señorita Cavendish –dijo Saskia nuevamente desde el escenario-, he escuchado que además de ser muy buena académicamente, tiene usted bastantes dotes artísticas. ¿Nos haría el honor de pasar y representar algo para nosotras?

Diana entonces dio un paso al frente.

-A ver, ¿quién será su pareja? –dijo la maestra mientras escudriñaba a sus pupilas.

-Si me permite, profesora Saskia, me gustaría pedirle a Sucy Manbavaran que me ayude en esto.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Akko, Hannah e incluso Sucy, la rubia se acercó a la experta en pociones y le pidió ser su compañera.

-¿Te gustaría actuar conmigo?

-¿Yo? Pero… yo no soy buena… además, ¿qué vamos a representar?

-La escena de la ventana en _"Wuthering Heights",_ ¿la recuerdas?

Sucy se sintió extraña por un momento. Por un lado, le producía algo de pena subir al escenario y actuar y por el otro, se sentía muy raro que Diana de pronto hubiera tomado un interés en ella desde que habían conversado aquella vez sobre literatura. Como vio que la rubia estaba firme en su proposición, decidió aceptar.

-E… está bien, vamos.

Diana y Sucy tomaron sus lugares en el escenario. Diana, acostumbrada a ser observada, se sentía muy cómoda en el escenario pero Sucy se sentía algo nerviosa pues ella siempre prefería estar a la sombra y que nadie la observara. La profesora se situó junto a sus alumnas para observar la escena.

Luego, habiendo decidido que Diana interpretaría a Heathcliff y Sucy a Catherine, pues ser el personaje fantasmagórico le venía de maravilla a Sucy, comenzaron su actuación. A Sucy le costó un rato pero conforme avanzaba, se daba cuenta de que no le disgustaba. Todo lo contrario, despertó en ella un gusto inusual por esa forma de arte. De pronto, brotaron en ella sentimientos que por lo general mantenía reprimidos.

-¡Heathcliff, soy Cathy! –gritó de pronto Sucy cuando hubo entrado en calor y superado los nervios-. ¡Regresé a casa! ¡Había perdido el camino por el páramo! ¡Déjame entrar por tu ventana!

Todos en el gimnasio se vieron de pronto genuinamente impresionados por el talento oculto de Sucy. Akko quedó maravillada por la escena; le pareció hermosa. Incluso Saskia, quien realmente tenía otros intereses, estaba impresionada

-¡Han sido veinte años! –continuó Sucy-. ¡Por veinte años he estado abandonada!

Y Diana también lo hacía excelente.

-¡Entra! ¡Entra! –gritaba Diana con gran pasión a través de una ventana imaginaria-. ¡Catherine, por fin! ¡Ven una vez más, amada mía!

Cuando hubieron terminado, todas las brujas estallaron en aplausos.

-¡Excelente! –concedió Saskia-. Parecen profesionales, nunca había visto tal pasión en una obra escolar.

-Muchas gracias, profesora –dijo Diana. Sucy sólo sonrió tímidamente.

Entonces, Diana y Sucy bajaron del escenario y antes de ocupar su lugar, Diana le habló:

-Te quedó excelente, Sucy, felicidades. Eres muy buena en esto.

-Gracias –respondió Sucy con un poco más de entusiasmo en su voz que de costmbre-. Lo disfruté más de lo que esperaba.

-Te va muy bien ser Catherine. Qué bueno que te gustó el libro.

-Sí, bueno, he dado una hojeada a todos los libros de los que me hablaste y me han encantado, pero éste especialmente.

Sucy comenzó a caminar en dirección a Akko, pensando que la conversación había terminado, pero entonces Diana la detuvo de nuevo.

-Oye, Sucy, espera. Hay otra cosa que quería decirte. Si no estás muy ocupada mañana, tal vez después de ensayar podamos ir al pueblo a dar un paseo y a tomar algo. Glastonbury no es muy grande pero se pone divertido los fines de semana. ¿Qué dices?

Sucy entonces quedó genuinamente sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que la heredera de los Cavendish quisiera salir con ella. No le molestaba la invitación, a ella le había comenzado a agradar Diana más que de costumbre y no tenía objeción en ser su amiga pero no había forma de que una invitación a salir de su parte no se sintiera extraña.

Fuera como fuera, pensó que hacía mucho que no salía, ni siquiera con Akko y Lotte, y que no le vendría mal un poco de aire fresco.

-Está bien. Mañana saliendo de ensayar no tengo nada que hacer. Acepto.

-Estupendo. Bueno, mejor volvemos a nuestros lugares.

Cuando Sucy volvió al lado de Akko, ésta la felicitó por su buena actuación. Sucy por su parte, decidió no decirle a Akko que tenía lo que parecía ser una cita con Diana.

Saskia continuó probando a las demás estudiantes y dándole forma a su presentación. Estaba muy segura de sí misma y de que tendría éxito pero estaba molesta porque aún le faltaba entrar a la bodega; conseguir permiso del alcalde para la presentación no sería ningún problema para ella.

-inter-

Cuando la práctica terminó, de camino a los dormitorios, Akko comenzó a preguntarle a Sucy sobre su creciente amistad con Diana pero para su mala suerte, Sucy era muy esquiva y respondía a todo con monosílabos o con francas evasivas. No podía responderle a alguien más lo que ni siquiera ella misma podía responderse. Al doblar por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, se encontraron con Croix.

-Oh, aquí estás, Akko –dijo Croix-. Vine a buscarte a tu habitación pero nadie abrió cuando toqué.

-Lo siento, profesora Croix, lo que pasa es que Sucy y yo estábamos en el gimnasio ensayando para el proyecto de la profesora Saskia y supongo que Lotte aún no vuelve del cine. ¿Qué necesitaba?

-Vine a darte un mensaje de Chariot. Dice que le gustaría que hoy volvieran a reunirse en la torre de astronomía. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Por supuesto. No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Entonces, Akko se despidió de Sucy y siguió a Croix por los pasillos hacia la torre. Croix le dijo a Akko que la acompañaría hasta la torre, pues necesitaba decirle algo a la pelirroja. Mientras caminaban, Croix aprovechó para tener una pequeña conversación con Akko.

-Y dime Akko, ¿cómo te está yendo en tu segundo año?

-¡Estupendo! Todo esto es como siempre lo había soñado, es aún mejor ahora que por fin logré un buen desempeño.

-Me da gusto oír eso. Además, veo que tienes una muy buena relación con tus amigas. Sucy y Lotte son personas muy lindas. Incluso Diana ahora es más amable contigo. Y encima, convives con la persona a la que más admiras. Creo que lo único que falta es un poco de, ya sabes… romance.

-No sé, no creo que me haga tanta falta.

-¿En serio? ¿De verdad no hay una sola bruja en la academia que llame tu atención de esa forma?

-Mmm, no. No lo creo.

-Qué lástima. Un ave me dijo que por ahí hay una bruja interesada en ti. Parece que está totalmente patas arriba por ti.

-¡¿En serio?! –Akko mostró más emoción de la que hubiera esperado Croix-. ¿Quién?

-¡Ajá! Así que sí estás interesada.

-Bueno, yo… no hace daño saber.

-No puedo revelar el secreto. Tendrás que ser más perceptiva y averiguarlo por ti misma. Aunque creo que no es muy buena dando señales pero yo, francamente, pienso que ustedes dos harían una pareja muy linda. Son tan parecidas.

Akko le dio una y mil vueltas a su cabeza tratando de recordar a alguna alumna que fuera como ella pero sin éxito. No había ninguna, la bruja a la que Akko más se parecía era… "Chariot", pensó Akko.

Y entonces volvieron a su mente todos esos pensamientos sobre lo que Lotte y Sucy le habían dicho y sintió a la vez un vacío en su estómago y su corazón acelerado. No podía negarlo, se había sentido emocionada al pensar que Chariot era quien estaba enamorada de ella. Entre más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. "Pero no puede ser, recuerda que ella está enamorada de alguien más", pensó Akko de nuevo.

-¿En qué piensas tan de pronto, Akko?

-En… nada en particular –respondió Akko dejando salir un profundo suspiro.

-Pero si ese suspiro no puede ser provocado por "nada en particular". Yo creo que estás enamorada. Sí, no hay duda, sólo el enamoramiento podría producir un suspiro así.

-Profesora Croix, dígame, ¿la maestra Úrsula está…?

Akko se detuvo de pronto. Había tenido la intención de preguntar si Croix sabía quién era la persona que le gustaba a Chariot pero rectificó y se detuvo; no quería ser tan obvia. Croix sonrió pues ya tenía lo que quería de todos modos.

-¿Sí?

-Eh, no importa, no me haga mucho caso, estaba divagando –dijo Akko nerviosa.

Las dos brujas llegaron a la torre de astronomía y Croix llamó a la puerta.

-Hola, Croix, Akko –saludó Chariot al abrir-. Me da gusto que hayas podido venir, Akko.

-Me encanta venir a conversar con usted. No me lo perdería.

Y entonces, Akko se lanzó a Chariot y la abrazó fuerte. Chariot la abrazó también y alzó la mirada para ver a Croix, quien le guiñó el ojo en señal de que tenía posibilidades. Chariot aun así decidió tomárselo con calma y no dar nada por hecho.

Luego, Croix hizo una pregunta al azar para fingir que sí tenía razón para haber acompañado a Akko y Chariot siguió la corriente. Al poco rato, Chariot y Akko se quedaron solas.

Akko y Chariot se sentaron a la mesa luego de que la pelirroja sirviera el té.

-…Y entonces, fuimos al gimnasio a comenzar los ensayos –dijo Akko, contándole a Chariot su día-. Yo creo que va a quedar muy bonito todo.

-Sí, ya me han contado al respecto. Espero que Saskia consiga el permiso para hacer el evento en el pueblo. ¿Y qué te tocará hacer?

-Aún no definimos roles pero espero que me toque ser la bruja buena que salva el día. Hoy pude vencer a una criatura mágica que la profesora invocó gracias a un hechizo que había escuchado a Diana hacer. Si me toca esa parte, sería como lo que usted solía hacer en sus shows.

-¿Dijiste que Saskia invocó una criatura mágica en el ensayo? –Chariot no había dejado escapar ese detalle. No era nada maligno en sí pero tal como Diana había pensado más temprano, no es muy usual que una bruja logre tal control cobre la magia como para hacer aparecer seres mágicos. Incluso en Luna Nova, no todas las profesoras podían hacerlo. Eso indicaba que Saskia era una bruja extraordinariamente hábil-. ¿De qué tipo era?

-No lo sé pero parecía un fantasma aunque no se veía nada peligroso. Lo hice desaparecer en un instante.

-Me da gusto oír eso –dijo Chariot dejando de lado el asunto de la invocación-. Verte progresar me hace muy feliz. ¿Qué más hiciste hoy?

-No mucho, aunque, ¿sabe?, hoy vi algo muy extraño –dijo Akko con mucho misterio en su voz.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? –Chariot mostró mucho interés.

-¡Diana y Sucy últimamente han estado muy cerca una de la otra! –exclamó Akko como si fuera el gran misterio-. Hoy incluso actuaron juntas y fue… raro y bonito a la vez. ¿No será que…?

-Bueno, no soy una experta pero podrían ser varias cosas. Tal vez se están haciendo buenas amigas, tal vez una se enamoró de la otra –Akko hizo una mueca de disgusto antes la idea-. Eso… o alguien soltó una abeja cupido otra vez. Eso sería tan gracioso.

Maestra y alumna rieron ante la idea de ese escenario.

-Pero bueno, ¿qué sé yo de amor? –dijo Chariot con un poco de melancolía en su voz.

-Igual yo. Ni siquiera noto cuando alguien se interesa en mí.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Chariot de pronto sintiéndose fría.

-La maestra Croix me dijo hoy que una bruja estaba interesada en mí pero yo no me he dado cuenta.

-¿Así que eso dijo la maestra Croix, eh? –dijo Chariot apretando los dientes y pensando en diferentes maneras de cocinar una bruja adulta-. Sí, a veces ella tiene la costumbre de hablar de más. ¿Qué más te dijo? –Chariot estaba preocupada de que su amiga hubiera dicho algo que no debía decir.

-Que debía der más perceptiva para captar las señales y que era una bruja muy parecía a mí.

-Oh, bueno, no deberías sufrir por eso –de pronto Chariot se puso nerviosa, ¿quién más parecida a Akko que ella?-. Croix es una exagerada. Si hay alguien interesada en ti debería decírtelo de frente y no esperar a que tú lo adivines…

Y entonces, Chariot pensó que no le vendría mal seguir sus propios consejos. Con la necesidad de cambiar rápido de tema, Chariot se levantó y le pidió a Akko que la siguiera.

-Por cierto, había olvidado mostrarte esto cuando llegaste.

Chariot llevó a Akko a la parte donde estaba el observatorio y le mostró una mesita donde había puesto la flor en un bonito florero, justo al lado de su telescopio.

-Mira, quedó muy bonita. La puse aquí porque pienso que hace buen juego con las estrellas.

-Sí, se ve muy bonita. Oh, maestra, ¡mañana es sábado! Podríamos ir al pueblo de nuevo. Tengo que ir al ensayo mañana pero no terminaremos tarde así que podríamos ir a hacer algo. Me encantó salir con usted la última vez, definitivamente tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Me parece bien. Creo que habrá algunos eventos como parte de la semana de fiestas por el fin de la temporada de cosecha, podríamos encontrar algo divertido.

Chariot y Akko pasaron el resto de la noche hablando de esto y aquello. Cuando llegó el momento de retirarse, Akko y Chariot se despidieron en la puerta. Akko estaba a punto de echar a andar camino a su cuarto cuando de pronto volvió a abrazar a Chariot, ésta vez más fuerte que la vez anterior. Chariot puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica y sonrió, le encantaba cuando Akko la abrazaba.

-La quiero mucho, maestra.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Akko.

Segundos después, se separaron y cada una se fue a descansar.


	7. Chapter 7

El sábado muy temprano Saskia se dirigió al edificio central del gobierno en Glastonbury. La bruja había pensado por un segundo en hacer las cosas de forma tranquila, en llamar y hacer una cita pero dada su experiencia previa con políticos, supo que no sería aceptada su solicitud. Ese día el alcalde estaba en su oficina firmando documentos sin mucha atención cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Viene a verlo la persona que esperaba –dijo su secretaria. Luego se dirigió a una persona fuera de la oficina-. Pase por favor.

Antes de que el alcalde pudiera protestar y decir que no esperaba a nadie, vio entrar a una mujer que sin duda alguna debía ser una bruja, pues no se había esforzado en lo más mínimo por no dar esa impresión. Vestía su túnica de Luna Nova y un sombrero con una pluma.

-Buenos días, señor alcalde dijo Saskia melosamente-. Mi nombre es Saskia Amundsen. Muchas gracias por recibirme.

-Pero, ¿cómo se atreve entrar de esta forma? –dijo el alcalde levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia ella-. Usted no tenía una cita hoy, no sé cómo pudo pasar pero le pido que se retire por favor.

-Pero alcalde, ya estoy aquí, ¿no podría al menos escuchar lo que quiero decirle? No le quitaré mucho tiempo.

El alcalde, al ser tan terco y sentir un gran desagrado por las brujas, insistió en que Saskia debía irse o si no llamaría a seguridad. Caminó de nuevo hacia la parte trasera de su escritorio y amenazó con presionar el botón de emergencia.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera fuera capaz de fingir un poco de amabilidad por un par de minutos –dijo Saskia abandonando su voz melosa y remplazándola por una más amenazadora-. Pues bueno, si tiene que ser así, que así sea.

Inmediatamente la oficina del alcalde desapareció. El hombre, abandonando su fachada de valentía, soltó un gritó producto del susto. A su alrededor ahora no había más que una negrura absoluta, sólo podía verse él mismo y a la bruja. No podía ni siquiera ver el suelo sobre el que estaba parado, todo era negro alrededor.

Saskia comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Mire, lo que quiero pedirle es simple. La próxima semana se llevarán a cabo festivales conmemorando las viejas tradiciones sobre las que fue fundado este pueblo. Un pueblo que, como bien debe saber, le perteneció a las brujas antes que les fuera arrebatado por ustedes los no mágicos aprovechando nuestra creciente debilidad. Año tras año, en toda Europa se burlan de lo que es sagrado para nosotras y no lo voy a permitir más. Deberían tener un poco de vergüenza por usar nuestra cultura como un chiste. Nosotras las brujas tomaremos el lugar que nos corresponde en la sociedad, no estaremos más marginadas. Como puede usted notarlo, nuestra magia está floreciendo de nuevo, hasta hace sólo unos meses no me hubiera sido posible crear este mundo mágico a nuestro alrededor sin estar cerca de una piedra filosofal. Ahora, eso está cambiando, somos fuertes de nuevo.

Saskia hizo una pausa para observar el temor en el rostro del alcalde. El hombre estuvo a punto de tragar su orgullo y rogar para que todo volviera a la normalidad pero Saskia siguió hablando.

-Pero no se preocupe –Saskia adoptó su tono meloso nuevamente-, nadie tiene que sufrir nada, nosotras no los vamos a quemar en la hoguera como lo hicieron ustedes con nuestras antepasadas. Sólo quiero que nos permitan tomar parte del festival. Quisiera que junto a todas las atracciones y eventos que se hacen durante la semana, nos permitan poner una de nuestra creación. Una con la que podamos decirle al mundo: "Estamos de vuelta". ¿Qué dice? ¿Me da permiso?

-Pe… pero, a la gente no… le gustaría eso –dijo el alcalde muy nervioso-. Nadie estaría de acuerdo… y…

-Tendrán que estar de acuerdo si usted lo ordena. Vamos, sólo es cosa de firmar una orden y darnos un espacio en el festival, no tomaríamos más de treinta minutos a lo mucho, seguramente.

El alcalde seguía nervioso y con miedo, pero a la vez no quería aceptar esa proposición, sabría que mucha gente se pondría en su contra por una orden así. Ante su negativa, Saskia comenzó a desesperarse. Y además, sabía que no le quedaba mucha energía mágica dentro de sí para mantener la ilusión por mucho tiempo. Tuvo que poner un poco más de presión sobre el tipo.

Entonces, el alcalde comenzó a sentir algo trepar por sus piernas. Miró hacia abajo y soltó un nuevo alarido, esta vez más fuerte que el anterior, al ver que dos serpientes trepaban por sus piernas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Haga que se detengan! –gritó el alcalde agitando sus piernas.

-Esta vez, las palabras mágicas las debe decir usted –dijo Saskia dulcemente.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Acepto! –gritó el hombre mientras las serpientes ya estaban en su torso-. ¡Les daré un espacio en el festival pero pare esto!

Saskia sonrió. Acto seguido, dio un chasquido y las serpientes desaparecieron pero la negrura a su alrededor no.

-Espero que no se arrepienta. O si no, volveré y esta vez no será tan fácil escapar de mi magia.

Otro chasquido y de pronto volvieron a la oficina. El alcalde se dejó caer sobre su silla y trató de calmarse pues aún temblaba bastante.

-Bueno, señor alcalde, fue un gusto hablar con usted. Doy por hecho que podremos presentarnos en el festival, espero que no se arrepienta y que no sea necesaria una nueva conversación entre usted y yo.

Saskia se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida. Antes de abrir la puerta, se giró y agregó:

-Oh, y confió en usted para que nuestra conversación sea algo confidencial. Las otras brujas han sido muy pasivas y ustedes se han aprovechado de eso por mucho tiempo pero como pudo usted comprobar hoy, yo no temo usar nuestra magia. Si no habla de más, no será necesario volver a vernos.

Entonces, Saskia se fue y el alcalde inmediatamente llamó al equipo organizador del evento para que hicieran un hueco para las brujas. No se atrevió a contarle a nadie lo que había ocurrido, no quería tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo; sabía que sería peor.

Por su parte, Saskia salió del edificio del gobierno satisfecha por haber logrado lo que quería pero había otra cosa que la frustraba. La cantidad de magia que había logrado almacenar dentro de sí no había sido suficiente para poder mantener la ilusión más tiempo, y menos aún hacerla más fuerte. "Si no hubieras sido tan arrogante y hubieras traído la varita" se reprendió a sí misma Saskia, "hubieses podido darle un susto más fuerte". Recogió su escoba en "Last Wednesday Society" y regresó volando mientras pensaba en cómo le gustaría, además, poder librarse de la escoba también.

-inter-

El día transcurrió sin contratiempos. Durante el ensayo, Saskia dividió a sus alumnas en equipos y le asignó a cada una su tarea. Diana y Sucy habían quedado en el grupo que actuaría y Akko había quedado en el grupo que se enfrentaría al monstruo. Todas se la pasaron muy bien preparando su parte y les dio mucho gusto cuando Saskia les dio la noticia de que había conseguido el permiso. También la directora y las otras maestras se pusieron contentas por la noticia pues la veían como un gesto de buena voluntad por parte del gobierno; Finnelan estaba muy sorprendida.

En la tarde, cuando el ensayo terminó, Akko se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a buscar a Chariot. Lotte tenía que ir con Bárbara a una convención y Sucy seguramente, pensó Akko, se quedaría en la habitación leyendo o preparando alguna nueva poción que de una u otra forma Akko terminaría bebiendo.

Chariot y Akko se encontraron en la entrada de la academia, volaron hacia el pueblo, se deshicieron de las escobas en el taller de brujas y volvieron a recorrer High Street juntas. En el pueblo se notaba un gran ambiente muy animado. Todo mundo se preparaba para los festejos de la semana.

-Wow, el clima festivo se siente de maravilla –dijo Akko-. Seguro que será una semana muy divertida.

-Muy seguramente lo será –dijo Úrsula-. Cada año me gusta venir a ver todas las cosas lindas que preparan. Supongo que este año el evento de Saskia será el mejor.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Nos va a quedar genial! ¿Ya escuchó que nos dieron el permiso?

-Sí, Saskia nos lo contó a las profesoras más temprano. Parece que ella tenía razón, estos son otros tiempos.

-Es lo que siempre quiso usted, ¿verdad, maestra?

-Bueno, algo así. Aunque supongo que hace once años no era el momento correcto. Akko, ¿tienes hambre?

Akko entonces recordó que entre el ensayo y la emoción por salir con Chariot de nuevo se había olvidado de ir a comer. Juntas fueron a un restaurante que estaba en el centro y ordenaron. El lugar le gustó mucho a Akko, se sentía como si viajara al pasado. Todo el local tenía una arquitectura muy clásica, de los tiempos en que se fundó el pueblo y por un momento alguien podría pensar que se respiraba un aire mágico pero se rompía inmediatamente cuando en la televisión el comentarista deportivo anunciaba un gol de Manchester United y los comensales estallaban de emoción.

-Espero que ese gol haya sido legal –dijo Akko bromeando-. Todo se puso horrible la última vez que hubo un gol mal concedido.

-Vaya que sí.

Ambas brujas rieron mientras recordaban todo lo que habían pasado hacía sólo unos meses.

Chariot suspiró.

-A pesar de lo peligroso que fue –dijo la bruja pelirroja-, nos dejó recuerdos muy bonitos y lecciones valiosas.

-Gracias a eso –dijo Akko mirando acusadoramente a Chariot-, supe que usted era en realidad la persona a la que siempre quise conocer. ¿Cómo pudo pasar todo ese tiempo sin decírmelo?

-Bueno… yo… es que no quería que… -Chariot trató de controlar sus nervios-, es que si lo hubiera hecho, habría tenido que contarte todo y no estaba lista. No quería decepcionarte.

-Hubo bastantes malentendidos pero aun así fue muy especial para mí que usted resultara ser Chariot. Y además, después de todo por lo que pasamos lo importante es que ahora todo está siendo mejor para las brujas.

Al poco rato, la mesera se acercó a las brujas para servirles sus platos.

-inter-

Las dos caminaban por High Street, una más animada que de costumbre, la otra sintiéndose un poco rara. Sucy no podía creer aún que se encontraba en una… "¿le llamo cita?" pensó Sucy. En ese momento no estaban cruzando muchas palabras; la rubia caminaba guiando el camino y Sucy la seguía no muy segura de que fuera buena idea. Más allá del interés que ambas compartían por la literatura, no veía mucho en común entre ambas.

-Eh… Diana, ¿a dónde me dijiste que vamos?

-Al teatro Manderley. Es un lugar muy bonito donde hoy van a representar "The Canterville Ghost". Es una de mis historias favorita de cuando era niña y creo que te va a gustar.

Sucy recordaba haber leído la historia sobre ese pobre y atormentado fantasma alguna vez y le pareció extraño que una persona como Diana lo considerara una historia favorita. "Bah, humor inglés", pensó Sucy.

-¡Ahí está! –exclamó Diana al avistar el lugar-. Vamos.

Sin darle tiempo a Sucy de nada, Diana tomó su mano y la llevó con ella. Sucy tuvo que acelerar un poco el paso para que la rubia no la arrastrara.

Una vez sentadas en sus lugares, mientras esperaban a que la obra comenzara, Diana y Sucy conversaron un poco.

-Me dio mucho gusto que la profesora Saskia nos eligiera para actuar –dijo Diana-. Creo que eres muy buena en esto. ¿De verdad nunca lo habías hecho?

-No, nunca… -Sucy dudó un poco al hablar-. Aunque, creo que muy dentro de mí era algo que quería intentar. No lo sé, a veces siento como si hubiera todas estas emociones dentro de mí que me dicen que quieren hacer esto o aquello pero nunca las escucho.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-No, para nada. Una de ellas quiere que lea "Cae La Noche", no puedo ceder ante eso.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo. Incluso yo he hojeado alguno de los libros de Bárbara. Pero volviendo a lo de la obra, me pareció bastante interesante. Muestra muy bien lo que significa la magia para nosotras.

-No lo sé, ¿no te parece un poco agresiva? ¿Aterradora, incluso?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Me dio esa impresión. Pone a las personas no mágicas en una situación bastante vulnerable. Creo que en lugar de sentir que las brujas pueden ser de ayuda y protección podrían terminar temiéndonos más. Pero es sólo mi impresión, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

-No me lo parece, quizás está leyendo demasiado entre líneas. Verás que será agradable.

-Supongo que hay que confiar en que la profesora Saskia sabe lo que hace.

Cuando el evento de la profesora Saskia no pudo dar más de qué hablar, Sucy no supo qué más decir y Diana parecía no encontrar las palabras tampoco. Al poco rato, Sucy, franca como era ella, quiso saber algo…

-Oye, Diana, ¿por qué decidiste invitarme? Yo pensé que no te agradaba.

-Pudo haber dado esa impresión antes, pero realmente nunca me desagradaron, ni tú, ni Akko, ni tampoco Lotte. Es sólo que yo me comporté de manera incorrecta porque me daba un poco de envidia cómo ustedes, y en especial Akko, veían la magia como lo que debe de ser, algo para hacer el mundo mejor y no como lo hacía yo, sólo para presumir y hacer ver a las demás cómo yo era mejor. Las cosas han cambiado bastante. Ustedes me agradan mucho y, bueno, te invité porque me dio gusto encontrar a alguien con quien puedo compartir mis gustos. Hannah no es muy aficionada a la lectura y Bárbara apenas y lee algo que no sea de Anabelle Crème. Ellas nunca apreciaron mis libros. Sucy, ¿yo te agrado?

-Antes no, realmente. Pensaba que eras una persona petulante pero he cambiado de opinión sobre ti.

Sucy estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero de pronto el telón se abrió y la obra comenzó.

-inter-

Akko y Chariot habían dejado el restaurante. Pasaron la tarde y el inicio de la noche paseando por el pueblo. Como parte de las celebraciones de la semana del fin de la cosecha, se habían instalado varias atracciones y Akko había insistido en participar en varias de ellas.

Una fue la casa de los sustos. Akko creyó que todo sería tan infantil que lo soportaría pero resultó que no había pasado el primer pasillo cuando ya estaba temblando. Y Chariot no fue muy diferente a ella pues también se asustó fácilmente. Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta, sino hasta el final del recorrido, que habían pasado la mayor parte del camino tomadas de las manos.

Luego de haber probado varias atracciones más, y estando algo cansadas, Chariot y Akko decidieron sentarse en una banca de vuelta en High Street.

-Uff, qué día –dijo Akko exhausta-. No creo haberme movido tanto ni si quiera en deportes.

-Yo tampoco recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me moví tanto. Crecer es difícil.

-Creo que necesito recuperar algo de energía, voy a comprar un helado. ¿Le gustaría uno, maestra?

-Sí, te lo agradecería bastante. El mío de limón, por favor.

Mientras Akko iba a conseguir los helados, Chariot se quedó pensando.

"Vamos, díselo", pensaba Chariot. "No tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo. Sólo te haces daño".

Pero como cada vez que pensaba en aquello, se interpuso el pensamiento que tanto la aterraba: si Akko no sentía lo mismo por ella, su amistad podría verse afectada terriblemente.

"Díselo, no puede salir mal si es la verdad".

Al poco rato, Akko estaba de vuelta con los helados y comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de esto y aquello. Cuando terminaron, Chariot tomó valor de las estrellas y se decidió a hablar.

-Akko…

-¿Sí?

-Escucha, yo… quería decirte algo… Me la he pasado muy bien hoy y todos los días que he pasado contigo. Es muy agradable tu compañía.

-Lo mismo digo, maestra. Los momentos que paso con usted son de los más especiales para mí. No los cambiaría por nada.

Entonces Akko abrazó a Chariot.

-Pero además… yo…

"Vamos, no te acobardes ahora", se dijo Chariot. "Aunque el que ella esté abrazándome no me lo hace más fácil".

-Akko, quiero decirte que…

-¡¿Esas dos son Sucy y Diana?! –exclamó Akko levantándose de la banca. ¡Sí, son Sucy y Diana!

Chariot, apenada por ser interrumpida justo cuando iba a decir algo importante, volteó a donde Akko señalaba y distinguió que por el otro extremo de la calle venían Diana y Sucy. Akko echó a correr en dirección a sus amigas.

"Parece que no será hoy", pensó Chariot. La pelirroja suspiró y se levantó para seguir a Akko.

-¡Ésa que viene ahí es Akko! –exclamó Sucy, quien no había dicho nada a nadie sobre su salida con Diana-. Ya nos vio.

-Hola, ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí? –dijo Akko al encontrarlas.

-Hablas como si no pudiéramos estar aquí, eso no es correcto –respondió Diana.

-Lo siento, es que… sí pueden pero… es raro.

-Pues no creo que tan raro como salir con una de las profesoras.

Justo en ese momento, Chariot venía acercándose detrás de Akko.

-Hola, Diana, Sucy. Qué gusto encontrarlas por aquí.

-Gusto en saludarla, maestra Úrsula.

-Y díganme –intervino Akko-, ¿qué han hecho?

-Venimos del teatro. Hubo una maravillosa obra, deberían verla si tienen la oportunidad. Ahora íbamos al centro para ver qué eventos hay.

Akko, entrometida como era y decidida a saber qué se traían Sucy y Diana, pensó que sería buena idea que ambas parejas se unieran y pasaran el resto de la noche juntas.

-Qué gran casualidad, nosotras también íbamos para allá. Creo que está a punto de comenzar un concierto de música celta y medieval, esas cosas te gustan, ¿no, Diana? ¿Por qué no vamos juntas? ¿Qué le parece maestra?

-Por mí está bien –dijo Chariot resignada a esperar.

-¿Te gustaría verlo, Sucy? –preguntó Diana.

-Sí, ¿por qué no? –respondió monótonamente Sucy, dejándose llevar.

-Pues no se diga más, vamos.

Entonces, cuando las cuatro comenzaron a andar, Akko jaló a Sucy hacia sí.

-¿No me dijiste ayer que te pregunte que no era nada importante lo que te había dicho Diana? –dijo Akko en voz baja.

-Sólo no quería hablar al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con ella?

-¿Qué importa? Además, tú tampoco nos dijiste la verdad a Lotte y a mí. Sí sales con la maestra Úrsula.

Akko se puso colorada.

-Sólo es mi amiga. Es imposible hablar contigo.

-inter-

"No puedo permitir que siga pasándome eso", pensaba Saskia desesperada mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo el sábado por la noche. "Tengo qué entrar en esa bodega ya". Luna Nova estaba casi vacía pues la gran mayoría de las brujas, incluidas las maestras, habían salido a ver el inicio de las festividades.

Saskia se había enterado por terceros que para entrar en la bodega se necesitaba una magia especial que la directora tenía almacenada en un cilindro que ella conservaba en su oficina.

Aprovechando la poca vigilancia que había en la academia en ese momento, Saskia decidió que era un buen momento para acercarse a la dirección. Supuso que no sería tan complicado meterse ahí como lo era en la bodega.

Y no lo fue. Entrar en la dirección sólo requirió un hechizo simple para remover seguros, algo insignificante para el nivel de Saskia. Una vez dentro, Saskia se concentró para sentir aquello que buscaba.

Desde que había logrado con éxito el proceso de inocular magia dentro de su sistema, lo que le tomó bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, era capaz de detectar la que hubiera alrededor de ella y atraerla a su cuerpo, lo que le permitía hacer magia sin necesidad de un medio, aunque de todos modos usaba una varita frente a las demás profesora para no ser descubierta. Las brujas comunes tenían que usar varitas como medios para canalizar la magia proveniente de las piedras y poder hacer hechizos. Para su mala suerte, aún no lograba que su propio cuerpo generara energía mágica por sí misma; la última vez que lo había intentado casi muere. Para que su experimento estuviese completo, necesitaba leer información muy específica y confidencial sobre el comportamiento de la magia dentro de un ente biológico.

Parada en medio de la oficina e iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, Saskia no tardó en sentir la magia que emanaba de la llave especial de la directora, aun a través del cajón, pues era lo único que generaba energía mágica en el lugar.

"Te tengo", pensó Saskia y se acercó al escritorio.

Colocó su mano sobre el escritorio y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo que hizo que la magia proveniente de la llave fluyera hacia ella. En pocos segundos, Saskia logró crear una copia de esa magia dentro de su cuerpo, la cual le serviría para abrir la bodega con sus propias manos.

Saskia abandonó la dirección, dejando todo exactamente como lo había encontrado, y se dirigió hacia la salida trasera del castillo pensando en ir de una vez por todas a la bodega.

No tuvo tanta suerte esta vez.

-Saskia, aquí estás, por fin te encuentro –dijo Croix topándose con su amiga en el pasillo principal-. ¿Dónde estabas? Fui a tu habitación y no te encontré.

-Yo salí a caminar un rato –dijo Saskia intentando aparentar normalidad-. Este castillo me encanta y cuando está vacío como ahora, es muy tranquilizante dar una vuelta por él.

-Tú y yo siempre tan solitarias, ¿no? Casi todos están en el centro pasándola bien. Estaba buscándote para ir juntas a ver cómo está quedando todo. Creo que salir de vez en cuando nos haría bien.

-Yo… pues… no sé, estaba pensando en…

-Vamos, no digas que no. Desde que llegaste apenas y hemos pasado tiempo juntas fuera del castillo. Es sábado por la noche después de todo.

Saskia se lo pensó por un momento y al final, aceptó ir con su amiga al pueblo. Ahora que tenía el modo de abrir la bodega de archivos, podía esperar tranquilamente al día siguiente para leer. Además, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha pues ya había sido atrapada deambulando de noche por el castillo dos veces por Croix.

-Está bien –dijo al fin Saskia-. Creo que me haría bien un poco de aire fresco y compañía.

Tomaron sus escobas y se fueron.


	8. Chapter 8

Saskia se encontraba en su habitación, un caldero frente a ella y un libro abierto sobre su escritorio al lado de ella. En cuanto tuvo su oportunidad, había entrado en la bóveda de archivos de Luna Nova y luego de buscar por un buen rato, encontró lo que tanto había querido leer. No tuvo ningún problema en tomarlo y llevar el documento a su habitación, donde inmediatamente se puso a trabajar.

Se pasó el domingo leyendo, devorando hoja tras hoja hasta que por fin comprendió lo que necesitaba hacer para lograr su objetivo.

Parte del proceso para por fin poder lograr que su propio cuerpo generara energía mágica involucraba preparar una poción que le pareció bastante complicada y tardada. No la tendría lista antes del festival, eso era seguro.

Siendo ya bastante tarde, Saskia agregó un par de ingredientes en su mezcla y tapó el caldero para dejarlo reposar. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y luego se tumbó sobre su cama, bastante cansada.

"Creo que es hora de dormir" pensó Saskia, "mañana tienes que… Oh, sí, necesito escribir".

Volvió a ponerse de pie de un salto y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomó las hojas donde tenía planeado su evento y se puso a escribir sobre ellas.

"Si quieres que todo te salga bien, Saskia, no olvides que esas chicas son importantes. Ponerlas de tu lado es preferible a engañarlas. Después de todo, tarde o temprano tendrán que saberlo todo, es mejor que comiencen a digerirlo de una vez. Akko y Diana serán las primeras".

-inter-

Al día siguiente, Akko, Sucy y Lotte se despertaron muy temprano para atender sus deberes del día. El domingo lo habían pasado juntas para compensar los días en los que no habían podido pasar tiempo entre ellas. Ni Akko ni Sucy perdieron la oportunidad de molestarse entre sí contándole a Lotte sobre el supuesto interés amoroso de la otra. Lotte no pareció sorprendida cuando Sucy le dijo que había confirmado que Akko sí estaba enamorada de Chariot, lo que Akko negó enérgicamente, pero sí se mostró más interesada cuando Akko le dijo que Sucy, la chica monótona, oscura y sin sentimientos, había tomado cierto interés en la bruja más destacada de la academia, lo que Sucy negó diciendo que sólo eran amigas. Fuera como fuera, a Lotte todo eso le servía para que sus amigas no le hicieran una sola pregunta sobre Bárbara, con quien ahora pasaba mucho más tiempo que de costumbre.

Cuando las clases terminaron, las tres fueron a comer a la cafetería antes de que Akko y Sucy tuvieran que irse al ensayo. Lotte, quien había tomado un periódico del mostrador, les habló a las chicas de una noticia que llamó su atención.

-Miren, esto es muy extraño –dijo Lotte-. Aquí dice que en los bosques de Escocia algunas personas afirman haber visto unas criaturas muy extrañas.

-¿Y eso qué? –dijo Akko tomando un bocado de su plato-. La gente no está acostumbrada a las criaturas mágicas pero ya deberían saber que andan por ahí.

-Esta vez es diferente. Aquí dice que uno de los testigos describió una criatura que no coincide con las criaturas mágicas que conocemos. Miren, hicieron un dibujo con la descripción.

Lotte les mostró a las chicas el periódico y pudieron ver un dibujo de un animal que de verdad no conocían. Aunque tenía un cierto parecido a un caballo, era evidente que no era uno normal pues se veía muy esquelético y la melena le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Entonces Akko entendió que ver algo así en un bosque o en cualquier lugar debe ser aterrador, incluso para brujas.

-Sí, es muy extraño –dijo Sucy, quien de pronto recordó haber leído sobre una criatura así en algún lugar-. ¿Dónde he leído sobre eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Tú sabes qué es? –preguntó Akko.

-No, no lo sé con seguridad. Es sólo que creo haber leído… oh, sí, ya lo recordé. Creo que es un Gytrash.

Lotte y Akko miraron a Sucy sin tener idea de a qué se refería.

-Lo leí en uno de los libros de los que Diana me habló e investigué un poco más al respecto. Es una antigua leyenda en la isla británica, una sobre un demonio que aparece en los bosques y caminos para atemorizar a los viajeros. Se consideraba que ver a esta criatura era un mal augurio. Pero, donde lo leí decía que era sólo una leyenda, probablemente surgida de los tiempos en que las brujas eran perseguidas y se creaban historias sobre ellas para difamarlas.

-Pues al parecer es real –dijo Lotte-. Aquí dice que brujas de la academia Aberdeen de Escocia están investigando el caso. Afortunadamente, nadie fue herido.

-Bueno, pues sea lo que sea supongo que pronto lo sabremos –dijo Akko con la boca llena-. No debe ser muy importante.

Dejaron el tema y continuaron comiendo. Poco después, Akko y Sucy se fueron al ensayo.

-inter-

En su nueva sesión de ensayo, la presentación tomaba forma. La más emocionada de todas era Akko, quien comenzaba a dominar el hechizo de ataque y a sentirse un poco más como Chariot. Saskia no perdía la oportunidad para elogiarla por su progreso.

Por su parte, las alumnas que iban a actuar casi memorizaban sus líneas por completo y también las coreografías para mostrar las diferentes épocas de la brujería y su progreso. Durante el ensayo, Diana recordó lo que Sucy le había comentado en el teatro: ¿no era la obra algo agresiva? ¿O aterradora? Diana, al ver cómo iba quedando la obra, comprendió que mostrarle a las personas no mágicas lo vulnerables que eran ante la magia y las criaturas mágicas tal vez no era la mejor idea. Cuando el ensayo terminó, quiso hablar con la profesora Saskia pero no hubo necesidad de pedírselo pues la profesora anunció antes de que las alumnas se fueran que quería que Diana y Akko se quedaran.

-Gracias por quedarse, chicas –dijo Saskia con su habitual tono meloso cuando estuvo sola con Diana y Akko en el gimnasio-. No les quitaré mucho tiempo.

-¿De qué nos quiere hablar? –preguntó Diana.

-Quiero que ustedes dos sean las que dirijan todo el evento. Ustedes se han ganado una gran reputación en la academia así que creo que no tendrán problema en actuar como líderes del resto del grupo. No sólo por su habilidad, sino por la gran devoción que muestran por la magia, eso es lo más importante.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó Akko-. Lo haré con mucho gusto, maestra.

-¿Pero qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? –dijo Diana-. ¿Usted dejará de decirnos cómo hacer las cosas?

-Oh, no, para nada. Yo aún estaré aquí, lo que necesito es que contagien a las demás de esa entrega a la magia que ustedes tienen. Me parece que muchas de las alumnas no muestran el orgullo que significa ser una bruja –entonces Saskia adoptó una voz más seria-. Diana, Akko, ¿les parece que el lugar que se nos ha dado en la sociedad es el correcto?

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Akko, quien no tenía idea de por dónde iba la pregunta. Diana, en cambio, empezó a captar la idea.

-Sí, ya saben, ¿no creen que con todo lo que las brujas han logrado y con toda nuestra habilidad deberíamos ser más importantes de lo que se nos ha permitido ser? En la era media, nuestras antepasadas prefirieron permanecer ocultas, tener una sociedad apartada a la de los demás. Cuando una era descubierta, estaba perdida. Aún con su magia, no podían hacer frente a turbas agresivas y siempre terminaban en la hoguera.

Akko se puso pensativa. Diana escuchaba con atención, la historia le sonaba familiar.

-Como ustedes saben, con el tiempo las brujas entraron en decadencia y poco a poco la magia comenzó a perder fuerza. Ahí fue cuando por fin las personas nos dejaron en paz pero nunca se nos permitió ayudar de ningún modo. La magia iba a desaparecer pronto, decían. Pues se equivocaron, la magia está floreciendo de nuevo y todo gracias a ustedes. Esto es algo que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo, creí que nunca iba a pasar. En fin, lo que quiero decir es que ahora que somos fuertes de nuevo, no queda otra opción que tomar el lugar que merecemos en la sociedad. Tenemos que mostrar a los demás que estamos aquí para quedarnos y que nuestra magia le hará mucho más bien al mundo que lo que ellos hacen. Diana, ¿no te parece que tengo razón? Tú familia fue una de las más afectadas en los tiempos en los que las brujas eran perseguidas.

-Creo que usted tiene razón. Todo lo que ha dicho me parece tan tristemente familiar. Y estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que a nuestras compañeras les haría bien algo más de orgullo por quienes son.

-Me alegra que estés de acuerdo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Akko? ¿No te parece molesto cuando las personas te dicen que la magia es inútil y que terminará por desaparecer?

-Sí, siempre me ha desagradado eso. Fue por esa razón que nunca me rendí en mi búsqueda por liberar el Grand Triskellion. ¡Las personas deben ver lo geniales que somos las brujas! –exclamó Akko con mucha ilusión en los ojos.

-Exacto. Bien, pues me alegro de que estén de acuerdo conmigo. El festival será nuestra forma de anunciar que estamos de vuelta y que no aceptaremos más opresión de nadie. Aunque, tal vez algo se nos adelantó.

Diana y Akko miraron nuevamente a su profesora con duda.

-¿Se enteraron del avistamiento del Gytrash en Escocia? –Diana y Akko asintieron-. Bien, pues eso es una señal más de que la magia está más fuerte de lo que ha estado en los últimos siglos. Hubo varias criaturas mágicas que en siglos pasados desaparecieron cuando la magia de debilitó y quedaron sólo como leyendas. Me parece muy emocionante ver que comienzan a aparecer de nuevo.

-¿No es peligrosa esa criatura, maestra? –preguntó Akko.

-No para nosotras. Pero para los demás puede serlo así que no pueden negar más que nos necesitan. Ellos no pueden hacerle nada a una criatura mágica como ésa –entonces Saskia habló en un susurro, casi para sí misma-. Están indefensos.

-¿Usted ya sabía que esto estaba pasando? –preguntó Diana de pronto-. ¿Sabía que criaturas como ésa iban a aparecer?

-Me lo imaginaba. La magia no sólo está para nuestro uso, también le daba vida a otras cosas. Todas esas leyendas en todas las culturas sobre criaturas extrañas que atemorizaban pueblos enteros vienen de algún lado, ¿saben? Pero luego del declive de la magia, quedaron sólo como eso, leyendas. Me parece bobo que las brujas tomen esto como algo sorprendente, debieron esperarlo.

-¿Y por eso quiere que en nuestra presentación mostremos a las personas no mágicas tan vulnerables a estas criaturas? ¿Quiere que vean que sólo nosotras podemos contra ellas?

-Pues sí, es parte del show pero no todo.

-Me parece que eso podría dar el mensaje equivocado.

-¿Y cuál sería ese mensaje?

-Que en realidad estamos amenazándolos en lugar de ofrecer ayuda. Si queremos que nos acepten, no deben pensar que todo lo relacionado con nosotras es un peligro.

-Verás que no será así. Ése no es el propósito. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Confíen en mí. Además, ese Gaytrash no causará problemas, seguro las brujas de Escocia ya lo tienen bajo control. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

Diana y Akko le aseguraron a la profesora que podía contar con ellas, que harían su mejor esfuerzo para motivar a las demás a dar lo mejor. Diana, sin embargo, pensó en que lo que le había dicho Sucy era cierto. Saskia entonces le dijo a Diana que podía retirarse si quería, que era todo. A Akko, en cambio le pidió que esperara un poco más.

-Akko, no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar mucho desde aquella vez. ¿Crees que esta vez sí podrías aceptar mi invitación a tomar un café en el pueblo?

-Sí, está bien. Creo que me vendría bien, estoy muy cansada por la práctica.

Entonces, las dos brujas viajaron juntas al centro del pueblo y cuando estuvieron ahí, a Saskia le pareció atractivo el café Rainbow's End. A Akko el lugar le era familiar: era donde había salido con Chariot la primera vez y ver el sitio le hizo sentir un vacío en el abdomen. De pronto, era como si recordar a Chariot fuera como recordar a una persona que le gustara mucho. "No pienses esas cosas, es raro", pensó Akko.

Saskia pensó que sería agradable ver el atardecer así que tomó una mesa en la parte de afuera del café y Akko se sentó frente a ella. El ambiente era muy agradable, ya se sentía el aroma a fiesta aunque los eventos más importantes comenzarían más adelante en la semana. A su alrededor había pocas personas, pues era lunes, lo que les permitía disfrutar del atardecer y la frescura del lugar totalmente en calma.

Cuando les sirvieron sus bebidas, Saskia entró en el asunto que quería tratar con Akko.

-Oye, Akko, cuéntame, ¿cómo fue que quisiste convertirte en bruja? Según sé, no hay nadie mágico en tu familia.

-No, no hay. Pero un día conocí a Shiny Chariot y desde entonces quise ser como ella.

-Ah, Shiny Chariot, ¿eh? Así que por eso eres tan cercana a… la profesora Úrsula. Perdón, me parece un poco extraño referirme a ella así, para mí es sólo Chariot.

-Ahora recuerdo que ella me contó que usted la conoció en Francia. ¿Qué opinaba usted de Shiny Chariot?

-Para serte lo más sincera posible, me desagradaba. A mí me parece que ella daba la imagen equivocada de las brujas. Siempre nos mostró como si fuéramos sólo un chiste.

Akko no pudo evitar sentir las palabras de la maestra como un golpe bajo. Aun así, era una profesora y debía respetar su opinión.

-Yo creo que no fue así, lo que ella hacía era inspirador.

-Tal vez tú lo viste de esa forma pero créeme que a las personas no les pareció del mismo modo. No era inspirador para nada, sólo era un espectáculo de moda con el que se burlaban de nosotras. Porque en el fondo, ellos siempre pensaron que éramos inútiles y que lo único que quedaba para nosotras era ser su entretenimiento.

-¿En serio? Nunca lo vi de ese modo.

-No importa, eso ya quedó atrás. Pero no pienses que me desagrada Chariot ahora, ella es una persona muy linda y agradable, simplemente tuvimos un desacuerdo de visiones y ya. Lo importante es el futuro y Akko, quiero que el nuestro sea brillante.

Saskia le sonrió a Akko de la manera más amigable que podía fingir. De ninguna manera la joven bruja podía imaginarse que detrás de esos bonitos ojos verdes y esa enorme sonrisa se encontrara una persona con malas intenciones. Y entonces, de la nada, Akko comenzó a sentirse inusualmente atraída a su profesora. No sabía si era el café que estaba bebiendo o si era el aroma de las flores alrededor pero algo le había hecho ver a la maestra como nunca antes: la admiraba.

-Desde que te conocí, Akko, supe que eras especial. Alguien que logró lo que ninguna bruja hizo antes tenía que ser especial. Y estos días he visto que no estaba equivocada.

Se quedaron un rato sin hablar, tomando sorbos de sus tazas y admirando la arquitectura clásica de los edificios cercanos. Entonces, Saskia volvió a hablar.

-Akko, ¿sabes que Glastonbury era un pueblo de brujas?

-Sí, algo así oí en una de las clases de historia mágica.

-Pues lo era, hasta que llegó la inquisición y le arrebató el lugar a nuestras antepasadas. Ahora, sólo quedan ruinas de lo que fuimos. ¿Ves esa iglesia de allá adelante?

Akko asintió. Era la iglesia de St. John the Baptist, uno de los lugares de los que Chariot le había hablado la primera vez que salió con ella.

-Pues en el jardín de esa iglesia era donde toda la gente del pueblo se reunía para quemar a las brujas que tenían la mala fortuna de ser atrapadas. Y ahora míralo, lo muestran como un sitio bonito en el que no pasó nada de nada. Eso es indignante.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Akko no pudo evitar sentir un enojo creciendo en su interior. Pensó que Saskia tenía razón, era lo más indignante del mundo.

-Si me preguntas, yo creo que ya es hora de que nosotras les mostremos quiénes somos en realidad –dijo Saskia con seriedad. Akko no supo qué pensar pero algo le hacía pensar que la profesora tenía razón.

Mientras las dos estaban sentadas conversando, no notaron que del otro extremo de la calle se acercaba la profesora Úrsula.

Chariot, quien había salido a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba para su habitación, vio a lo lejos que en una de las mesas exteriores del Café estaban Akko y Saskia. No podía alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían pero el solo hecho de ver a Akko con la profesora que tanto comenzaba a agradarle y en ese lugar fue suficiente para hacerla sentir celos como nunca antes los había sentido. Sabía que Akko era libre de salir con quien ella quisiera pero en el fondo ella quería creer que Akko sólo tenía ojos y oídos para ella. Chariot sintió una presión en el pecho que le hacía querer ir y ver qué pasaba, pero fue fuerte y decidió que lo mejor era irse por otra calle mientras ellas no la habían visto.


	9. Chapter 9

"Pero, ¿qué te pasa, Úrsula?", se preguntaba la profesora pelirroja dando vueltas por su torre pensando en Akko y la profesora Saskia. "Ella puede salir con quien quiera; en ningún lado dice que sólo tú puedas salir con ella."

Para Úrsula era bastante complicado ver que Akko se sintiera atraída por otra profesora, y aún más si iba al lugar al que ellas habían ido en primer lugar. Los sentimientos de celos la hicieron sentir muy inmadura pues ella ya era una adulta, bastante mayor que Akko, y no era lo más apropiado. Sin embargo, no podía negar que le molestaba, fuera apropiado o no. ya había decidido que tenía que confesarle a Akko lo que sentía y no podía permitir que nada la alejase de ella.

Hubiera pasado la noche pensando en el asunto cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta de su torre.

-¿Sí?

-¡Chariot, abre! ¡Soy yo!

La voz de Croix sonaba bastante seria así que Chariot no perdió un segundo, se sacudió los celos de sus pensamientos y corrió a abrir la puerta. Croix ni siquiera esperó a ser invitada a entrar o a que su amiga la saludara; entró como rayo y cuando Chariot hubo cerrado la puerta le mostró un libro que estaba abierto en una página con texto marcado.

-Mira esto –dijo Croix-. Estoy muy preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la pelirroja antes de pasar sus ojos por el texto.

-Te enteraste del Gytrash, ¿verdad? Pues mira lo que dice ahí. Me parece que esto es bastante grave, más de lo que las brujas de Escocia nos hacen creer.

Chariot leyó sobre las criaturas mágicas que existieron en los tiempos antiguos y cómo estos eran mantenidos con vida gracias al poder abundante que había en el mundo en aquellas épocas. Leyó sobre monstruos que aterrorizaban poblados y cómo incluso las brujas tenían problemas en controlarlos.

-Bueno, sí, algo sabía yo sobre los orígenes de ciertas criaturas mitológicas –dijo Chariot al poco rato-, pero… ¿crees que el Gytrash sea de temer?

-¡Por supuesto que lo es! Esto sólo es el comienzo. No entiendo cómo no lo vi antes.

Croix se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el observatorio de la torre y se puso a contemplar el bosque. Se sentía bastante preocupada y además culpable. Ella había teorizado que parte de la culpa la tenía ella, por haber incentivado la acumulación de energía mágica proveniente de la gente. En el mismo libro, más adelante se podía leer que algo que les daba bastante poder a los monstruos de antes era la gente misma. El temor que las personas sentían hacia la magia generaba energía mala que corrompía la magia que daba vida y así se creaba un círculo vicioso: la gente temía a la magia, aparecían más criaturas malas, la gente temía más, aparecían más criaturas, etcétera.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces? –inquirió Chariot luego de haber leído sobre esto, acercándose a su amiga-. No piensas ir a buscarlo o ¿sí?

-Tal vez. Eso depende de si puedo idear una forma de evitar que la magia se corrompa más por los sentimientos malos que liberé. Pero necesito tu ayuda. Y la de Saskia.

Escuchar el nombre de su rival en la atención de Akko no sentó muy bien a la bruja pelirroja pero hizo el esfuerzo por controlarse y mantenerse enfocada.

-¿Ya hablaste con ella?

-No, quería que me acompañaras a hacerlo. Ella tiene ese carácter tan ordenado y siempre apegado a las reglas. Necesito que me ayudes a convencerla de que hagamos esto entre las tres.

-No entiendo en qué podría ayudar yo. Ella me odiaba, ¿no te acuerdas?

-No te odiaba, sólo tenía desacuerdos contigo. Necesito que vea que estoy convencida y que tengo tu apoyo, así me será más fácil conseguir su ayuda. Además, en caso de que se niegue, bueno, te tendré a ti, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Bueno, si tú insistes.

Al poco rato, ya estaban tocando a la puerta de la habitación de Saskia. Saskia había llegado hacía poco de su salida con Akko y estaba ocupada con su caldero. Su poción estaba ya lista y sólo faltaba beberla y hacer el ritual que la iniciaría en aquello que más había buscado por años: ser capaz de hacer magia por su cuenta. Pero el llamado a la puerta la interrumpió y eso tendría que esperar.

-¿Quién es? –gritó Saskia apurada por esconder su caldero.

-Hola, Saskia, somos Croix y Chariot. Queríamos hablar contigo sobre… algo.

-Ah, sí. Ya abro, esperen un momento.

Saskia escondió su caldero dentro de su armario y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo con el cual ocultar el hedor que de éste emanaba. Cuando todo estuvo listo, fue a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿cómo están? –saludó Saskia con su voz melosa de costumbre-. Pasen, pasen. Qué gusto tenerlas por acá.

-No es muy agradable lo que tenemos que decirte –dijo Croix yendo al grano-. Estamos muy preocupadas por algo. Por lo del Gytrash.

-Ah, eso. ¡Pfff! No es nada. Es sólo un animalito inofensivo e incomprendido. Creo que las personas exageran. Como nunca habían visto uno. ¿Quieren té?

-Era un augurio de cosas malas. Las leyendas dicen que las personas que se topaban con él morían a los pocos días o les ocurría algo terrible si no.

-Eso cuentan las personas no mágicas. Como siempre, sólo buscan hacer ver mal todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia.

Sin haber recibido respuesta, Saskia se puso a preparar el té mientras escuchaba a Croix decirle mil y una razones por las que esta aparición era problemática pero ninguna parecía tener el efecto deseado sobre la nueva maestra, quien sólo se concentraba en preparar las bebidas con una ligera mueca de malicia en su rostro.

Cuando Croix terminó de hablar y Saskia de servir el té, invitó a sus compañeras a sentarse a la mesa y luego habló.

-Todo esto que me dices me parece algo exagerado, Croix. Pienso que no debemos hacer olas por algo tan insignificante. Es sólo un animal pequeño. Además, en lugar de eso deberíamos alegrarnos porque su presencia significa que la magia está resurgiendo en el mundo. Mira lo potente que están las piedras filosofales. Esto sólo puede ser bueno, ¿verdad, Chariot?

La bruja pelirroja había estado algo ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, y no había hablado más que para saludar a Saskia y agradecer la taza que le dio. De pronto, no supo que decir y sólo le dio la razón a Saskia.

-¿Ves? Chariot está de acuerdo conmigo.

Croix volteó a ver a Chariot como exigiendo más ayuda. "Venías de mi lado no del de ella", parecía gritar internamente Croix.

-Ah, sí… digo… -rectificó Chariot-, quiero decir, probablemente Croix tiene razón y nosotras deberíamos observar esta situación de más cerca. No nos haría ningún daño investigar.

-Y, ¿quieren que yo lo haga con ustedes? ¡Ashh! Qué molestia. Recuerden que esta semana tengo que presentar mi espectáculo con las chicas…

-Ah, ¡sí! –exclamó chariot-. Felicidades por obtener el permiso. Ya quiero verlo.

-Puedes tomarte un tiempo para escaparnos a Escocia –intervinó Croix-. Volveremos antes del desfile. Además, no finjas que no te gustaría verlo de cerca.

-Está bien –admitió Saskia luego de un rato pensando-. Pero volveremos apenas sea evidente que no pasa nada. Creo que es una pérdida de tiempo, si algo hubiera pasado, ya lo sabríamos.

-Genial, prepárense porque partimos mañana temprano –dijo Croix levantándose.

-Antes debemos terminar nuestro té, maleducada. Siéntate y díganme, ¿cómo estuvo su día?

* * *

Al día siguiente, muchas de las clases se cancelaron para que las brujas pudieran salir a disfrutar del festival y que las que iban a presentar algo pudieran también prepararse. Akko estaba casi lista con su parte. Diana le había ayudado a mejorar con los hechizos y por su parte, Diana también estaba casi lista.

Las brujas habían tenido que ensayar sin la dirección de la maestra Saskia quien, según les habían informado, había salido muy temprano con otras dos maestras. Pero eso no fue ningún problema pues Akko y Diana ya habían sido asignadas como dirigentes en su ausencia.

Mientras las chicas preparaban la obra en el gimnasio, Akko le preguntó a Diana algo que tenía muchas ganas de saber aprovechando que Sucy estaba ocupada en sus líneas.

-Oye, Diana –comenzó Akko-. ¿Por qué has estado tan cerca de Sucy últimamente?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? –inició Diana a la defensiva-. ¿No puedo acaso?

-No quería decir eso, es sólo que me pareció algo raro.

-Pues pasó y ya. No me parece que tenga nada de especial.

-Si no te conociera bien diría que estás interesada en ella.

-¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

-Tú lo sabes.

Diana se sintió nerviosa.

-Bueno, Sucy es una persona muy interesante, lo admito –dijo Diana sonrojándose ligeramente, bajando la cabeza para que Akko no lo notara-, creo que necesita mejores conversaciones que las que tú le podrías dar.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy para nada aburrida!

-Si tú lo crees, bueno… por cierto, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué estás tan cerca de la maestra Úrsula últimamente? Ella es una profesora, después de todo.

A Akko no le pareció tan claro qué significaban las últimas palabras de Diana. No veía qué tenía de malo hablar con las profesoras.

-Yo siempre la he admirado. Y me encanta tener tan cerca a la persona que tanto he admirado por toda mi vida.

-Pues deberías tener cuidado, las personas podrían pensar otra cosa. A final de cuentas, ninguna otra bruja suele ir a la habitación de las profesoras.

-Creo que mejor deberíamos hablar de otra cosa –dijo Akko levemente molesta-. No debía preguntar nada.

-Como por ejemplo, de la obra. Creo que deberíamos cambiar un poco esto, ¿no?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué quieres cambiar?

-Pues, para empezar, la criatura que supuestamente combatiremos no debería ser tan grande ni tan peligrosa. Después de todo, esas cosas realmente no se ven. Es un peligro poco realista. Será mejor que las personas vean que la magia será provechosa y no aterradora.

Akko entonces recordó lo que le había comentado Saskia. Saskia buscaba que las brujas tuvieran una mejor posición en la sociedad y tal vez lo que decía Diana era la solución. Mostrar todas las utilidades de la magia ahora que recobraba fuerza sería una buena manera de conseguir respeto.

-¿Crees que Saskia lo acepte? –preguntó Akko.

-Puede ser, nada perdemos con mostrarle nuestras ideas. Déjame comentarle a las chicas y ya veremos qué dice Saskia cuando vuelva.

* * *

Cuando todo se terminó y todas se fueron a hacer otra cosa, Akko se quedó en el gimnasio poniendo de pretexto que ella quería seguir practicando por su cuenta.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de la ventana y se quedó mirando el atardecer. Por su cabeza sólo pasaba un pensamiento: Chariot.

Lo que Diana le había dicho la hizo pensar en algo que ya sospechaba desde que descubrió quién era en verdad Úrsula. "¿Será que yo estoy enamorada de…?" pensó Akko sin atreverse a terminar su oración.

Intentó bastante darle cualquier otra explicación a su relación tan cercana con Chariot pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba nada y se hacía más evidente que no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de su maestra.

Akko soltó un suspiro mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte, queriendo saber a dónde había ido Chariot tan de pronto.

La aceptación de aquello que ya sospechaba la hizo sentir muy ansiosa. Sólo quería ir a la torre de astronomía y pasar la noche con ella como hacía últimamente, el momento del día que más esperaba.

Y el no poder hablar con ella esa misma noche la hacía sentir mal y desesperada. En realidad, le había dolido el escuchar que la profesora había salido y que ella no le hubiera avisado o que no se hubiera despedido de ella. Nadie le había dicho cuándo regresaba Chariot pero prefirió pensar que había una buena explicación para su repentina ausencia. Además, no se había ido sola, Croix y Saskia la estaban acompañando.

Y entonces, pensó en Saskia. Con todo el asunto de la obra no se había detenido a pensar seriamente en ella. La nueva bruja también había tenido un gran impacto en ella. Las palabras que le dijo el día anterior cuando fueron al café la habían intrigado y quería también ir a hablarle. Necesitaba escuchar más de ella. Necesitaba más de ella.

-Saskia… -soltó Akko con otro suspiro.


End file.
